One Last Try
by ScarletEyes17
Summary: Misaki's marriage to Takumi is slowly falling apart. Especially after that night in his office. Now Misaki is set to break things off but Takumi is desperately trying to get her back. Will Misaki give him a chance? Will they give their relationship one last try?
1. Chapter 1

**One Last Try**

"You look so beautiful Misaki!" My best friend Sakura exclaimed. I must admit I do look beautiful in my wedding gown. It's simple really, a sleeveless gown with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt isn't too puffy either. They matched it up with some long silk and lace gloves to complete the outfit. They finished it with a small tiara that held up my veil. "Are you ready Misaki?" I nodded, I was nervous but ready. Today's my wedding day and I definitely want this to be memorable.

They dropped me off at the cathedral where the wedding was being held. The doors to the cathedral opened revealing all the people inside. A man stood at the altar. It was Takumi. My father slowly escorted me towards the groom. My heart was racing but I was definitely excited. This is the happiest day of my life. We finally reached the altar and Takumi took my hand. "She's all yours now." My father said. "You look beautiful Misaki" Usui whispered. I blushed. After years of waiting for him he's finally home.

We stood in front of the priest. He began with the opening statement, soon we were to say our vows " Ayuzawa Misaki, for years you have stayed true to me. You have waited for me dutifully and pained you within those years. Now I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I promise to fill your life with great joy and love you more each day for the rest of my life. I'll stay with you Misaki for better or worse. No matter what happens you'll always have the key to my heart. Though I can't promise to stop being your perverted outer space alien." He said with a smirk.

It was Misaki's turn. "Usui Takumi, for so long you've left me all alone but now In front of all these witnesses I swear my love for you. I promise to love you and stay with you no matter what life throws on our way. I'll never leave you Takumi, I'll stay with you for better or worse."

With their vows stated the priest added more words that are to be said in a wedding and pronounced "You may now kiss the bride."

Usui lifted the veil on my face and stared at me lovingly. I immediately got lost in his beautiful Emerald eyes. He leaned down to kiss me, but before he could, I flicked his head. "That's for the last part of your vow." I whispered, then grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a kiss. Our first kiss as husband and wife...

3 years later...

"Ayuzawa law firm, Ayuzawa Misaki speaking." Misaki answered the phone with much professionalism.

"Misaki, have you really left home? Usui's been worried sick about you." It was Sakura. She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Yeah I left that bastard husband of mine and no, I'll never go back there after everything that has happened." I know it sounds stupid because that statement contradicts my vows but hey cheating doesn't count in the 'for better or worse' list.

"Misaki he said you've misunderstood. Nothing's going on between him and the bitchy secretary." Sakura persuaded

"Yeah right like I'll believe that, I saw it with my two damn eyes."

I could still remember it like it was yesterday (it was two months ago)...

I visited Takumi in the company headquarters because he didn't come home last night. I thought something bad might've happened so I decided to check on him. I asked the receptionist if he was in and told me that he hasn't left since yesterday. I went up the elevator and walked up to his office, I opened the door... what the hell?! There was a woman on top of Takumi, wearing only her bra and a G-string.

"What the hell's going on here?" I shouted and pushed the bitch off of my husband. Takumi jolted up from his sweet slumber and took a few seconds to realize what the hell is going on. Scantily clad secretary. Enraged demonic wife. A sleepy perverted idiot.

"M-Misaki i-it's not what you think!" Usui said trying to calm me down.

"Is that why you always came home so late? Is that why you missed the dinner date you promised me and stood me up? Is it because of her?" I asked.

"Misaki please believe me nothing happened between us." Usui was worried now, Misaki won't believe him and he can't afford to lose her.

"H-how could you say that Usui-sama? You told me to stay late last night. Then you sat on that couch and asked me to sit on your lap. Then you started stroking me." The secretary said while sobbing.

"You lie! I never did those things!" Usui said definitely outraged by his secretary's lies.

"Enough of this, I'm going. I'm sorry to interrupt your fuckfest." I spat

Usui tried to run after me but I immediately closed the elevator and went home. I sobbed for hours. I can't believe Takumi could do this to me. I love him truthfully and there he goes and screws another woman behind my back. I shouldn't have trusted him. Men are the same.

I left our house sobbing. I went and bought myself an apartment for me to live in...

"Hellooooo, earth to Misaki, you still there?" Sakura snapped me out of my flashback.

"H-huh? Oh y-yeah." Flashbacks can really blank out your mind.

"So Misaki what are you going to do now? You can't avoid him forever."

"I'm just waiting for something."

"What is it Misaki? A miracle?"

"What? No! It's-ugh I'm sorry but it's a secret. I have to go now Sakura I still have work to do." I said trying to shoo her off

"Alright Misaki, I hope you can settle the matter with Usui." She said then hung up the phone.

It'll settle the matter alright

"Ayuzawa-san you have mail." My secretary, Miho handed me my mail.

"Thanks Miho." I said and dismissed her.

I looked at the envelope and took a deep breath. I opened it to check if the document's inside. Yup. It's there. Now I just have to get this to Takumi.

Right on cue my phone rang. It was him. My cheating bastard of a husband. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I answered coldly.

"Misaki where are you? I was so worried about you. Have you been eating well? Do you get enough sleep? Oh Misaki please tell me you're taking care of yourself." Takumi said worriedly

I felt a little bit guilty about that, having him worry over me. It has been two months since I left and I never contact him after that.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Misaki please let's talk things through. Can we at least have dinner? Just please I really want to see you." Takumi sounded so screwed up.

"What makes you think I want to see you again?"

"Misaki please, just talk to me. We really need to work this out."

"Alright then, seven pm tomorrow at Aubergine. If you're not there by thirty minutes I walk and don't ever expect to see me again." I said then hung up the phone.

Okay so now I have to meet that husband of mine in our favorite restaurant. Just great.

Hey guys, this is a random story that popped out of my head the middle of summer last year, wasn't able to post it though; basically this story is a year old. XD If I get good enough reviews I'll be happy to post the second chapter. =)

To my LIAB readers, good news! I might be able to post updates earlier than expected. Might be on the end of March, so stay tuned!

Ja Mata! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**One Last Try**

"Ayuzawa-san, a client wants to meet up later at seven. Are you free?" Miho asked. "Oh sorry I can't I already have an appointment at seven. Maybe tomorrow." I said and went to what I was working on. If I want to get out of this place on time I have to get this workload off of me.

I finally finished at around sixty-thirty in the evening. Great, I still have time. I grabbed my purse and the envelope and put on my coat. I went out and was greeted by the chauffeur.

"Good evening madame, would you be riding tonight?" Pierre, my chauffeur asked. "No, I think I'll just take a walk tonight. Thank you anyway." I said politely and started toward the restaurant. I arrived at around six fifty-one.

"Welcome madame, do you have a reservation?" The lady at the desk asked me. "Yes, reservation for two under Ayuzawa."

"Oh indeed, right this way madame." The lady escorted me to the roof deck. It's still the same as ever, with the lone table for two on the center and the perfect view of the Tokyo night life. A pagoda stands by the railing where customers are allowed to relax after a scrumptious meal. Whenever Takumi and I would eat here, we would always rent the entire roof deck for ourselves. Tonight was no exception, considering this might be the last.

I took a walk around the roof deck and found the bench overlooking Tokyo's skyscrapers. I could see Takumi's office from here. I remembered the day, when he was just my fiancé, he said that he'd found the perfect place to settle the new company headquarters. His face lit up in a joyous smile and he said to me, _"Everything's finally falling into place." _He held my hand then, and pulled me into a tight hug. _"Because of you." _He whispered to my ear.

"Misaki?" Someone called out. I checked my watch, _7:45_. _Has it been that long already?_ I turned around to see Takumi, face flushed and breathing heavily. He's late. I should've checked the time and walk out of here.

"I'm so sorry Misaki, I was caught on traffic." He looked so tired and weary I almost wanted to give him a hug and a kiss on his forehead. He had bags under his eyes and seems like he's lost some weight. He hasn't been eating well it seems.

"You're late." I said in a cold demeanor. "I know. I'm sorry." His eyes look so dim; they don't shine so bright like they usually do. Our separation appears to have sucked all the happiness in him. He looks so desperate right now.

We stood in silence for quite a long time. Our eyes locked on each other. I can see pure sadness running through his; I wonder what he sees in mine?

"Misaki, you've misunderstood things. Please believe me." He started towards me, but I took a step back.

"Don't give me that now, Takumi; it's so hard to believe when I've already seen it with my own eyes."

"Nothing happened-""Lies!" I screamed. "Just listen to me will you?" "I've had enough." "I love you Misaki."

I hate it when he says that.

"Misaki, I love you." He said, calmer this time.

"Just shut up Takumi, I'm not here for your apology; I just wanted to give you something."

"You said we could talk." He said, sulking. "We are talking." "But you're not listening to me."

"What's there to listen to? The story of your clandestine affair perhaps?" I can feel my eyes burning now. I try to hold back the tears as much as I could. It hurts too much already.

"I can't believe you'd just give up on me like that." Takumi turned his back away from me and took a seat. He looked at his office; deeply pondering over god knows what. "I still remember the night I told you about my plans for the company, for us, for the future."

"I could still remember it too."

"You said, that what I wanted sounded impossible but you'd give it a try as long as you're holding my hand, and then you won't be afraid to fall, because I'd be there to pull you up before you hit the bottom." A sad smile played on his lips.

"You're so twisted right now Ayuzawa." That surprised me. He called me by my last name.

"All your fault." I retorted. "No, it's yours. You're breaking your own heart." He stood up and turned to look at me. I gave him a scowl. This is going nowhere.

"You wanted to give me something?" He asked. I can see he sensed my impatience.

I reached inside my coat and pulled out the envelope. I gave it to him; he hesitated for a moment and pulled out the file.

"Is this what you really want?" He asked his expression void of all emotions.

It took me a minute before I could answer; I don't know what's gotten into me. I was so sure of myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Last Try**

**Chapter 3**

Yes. The word escaped my lips before I could contemplate. The world seemed to have stopped spinning. I could only focus on Takumi right now. Our whole marriage relies on this short conversation. "I would sign this for you Misaki, really I would-" His statement bathes me in relief and a remote sadness in my heart started to manifest. "_but_ I think I have the right to refuse." He says with a smirk. Damn, I knew there was always a 'but'. Nothing is ever free with Takumi.

"It'll be easier for us if you sign that now." I really want this to be over with. "No, Misaki. It won't be easier for _us_, it'll only be a convenience to _you_." I must admit his words stung, but the pain I felt that night numbed it before I succumbed to tears. "I'm saving us the trouble of going to court." Takumi was quiet. I don't know how much time passed but it felt like forever. "Well?" Takumi looked up to me. "I need time to think. Alone." "Fine, two weeks then. I'll see you soon." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, just a tease and went on my way. "Wait, Misaki." "What?" "I'll drive you home." I gave him an incredulous look that says _'Are you kidding me?' _"Its fine, I'll take a cab home. Be careful on your way home." I turned and leave before he could stop me.

Turns out getting a cab isn't so easy after all. They're all damn taken. I hailed a cab only to be ignored by the driver. One tried to pick me up but the driver seems drunk so I sent him on his way. I was about to walk further down the street when I heard a tire screech and a car stop in front of me. "Need a ride?" "You planning to run me over?" I asked. "Not really. Hop in." I smiled. "Thanks Tora."

I took the passenger seat. He revved up his Mercedes and started to drive towards the highway. "So, what are you doing out so late?" Now, how should I answer that question? Should I stay quiet to give it that air of mysteriousness or just come out clean with it? Nah, I'll just come out clean. "I met with my husband." Tora snorted beside me. "I thought you two are getting a divorce?" "We are we just talked about it."

He parked the car once we get off the highway and turned to look at me. "Well, how did it go?" "He doesn't want it." Tora just nodded. "Well who would want to get a divorce when you're the wife?" I know he was just joking but it made me smile anyway. "So what now, you're taking it to court?" "No, I gave him two weeks to think about it. If he doesn't sign, _then _we go to court." "I see." I looked at my watch; it reads eleven thirty-seven. "Can we get a move on? I need to be in early tomorrow." "Oh right sorry." Tora said as we continued on our way home.

Tora didn't ask any more questions after that giving me time to think about anything that pops into my head. I was about to fall asleep when we suddenly stopped because of traffic. I looked outside my window and silently cursed. We were in front of Walker International HQ, Takumi's company. "Damn it Tora, you playing a joke at me? I'm certainly _not_ laughing." I said fuming. "Just chill alright? It's not my fault the traffic brought us here." We were stuck there for like half an hour making me pissed to the max. It's like that building is emanating happy memories of me and Takumi.

There was this one time when I came to visit Takumi in his office. He had a different secretary back then. He just finished a meeting with some potential investors and his face was deadpan. Only when he saw me did he brighten up. He rushed up to me and gave me a tight hug and a peck on my lips. He suddenly grabbed my hand and led me toward the men in suit.

"What are you doing?" I said in a hushed tone. "Introducing my wife of course." He said beaming. As we approach them their face lit up in recognition of me. "Hello Mrs. Usui a pleasure to meet you." One of the men stretched out their hands to mine. "Hello." I said. "Oh pardon me for not introducing myself, my name's Souichiro Tachibana." "Ah yes, I know you. You're the owner of Tachibana TeleCom." "Spot on! It's great to make your acquaintance." "Same to you." I smiled and turned to the next. After all the introductions and small business chatter Usui led me away to the elevator.

"So sweetheart, where should we chow down?" His question made me giggle. "Chow down, seriously?" "Thought it might sound fun and quirky." He said grinning. "Since _when_ were you Mr. Fun and quirky?" I asked poking his arm. "Since always." "No, you're Mr. deadpan and frowny." He laughed and held me by the waist. "I love you so much." He said suddenly, looking straight into my eyes. I don't know why my face still heats up when he does that. "I love you too."

* * *

It was a little past twelve when we pulled up to the front of my apartment building. I thanked Tora for ride and went inside. My doorman greeted me as I made my way to the elevator. The inside of my apartment building is as simple as it gets. It has two bedrooms; one I use for myself the other the guest room. It also has a medium sized bathroom, an open kitchen and a veranda.

I opened a bottle of Chardonnay and sat at the chair on my veranda. The city lights looked like stars from where I'm sitting. The view is wonderful but I loved the view of the stars better form our garden back home. I remember doing the landscaping together with Takumi. We fixed the garden up after we bought the house as a wedding gift to the both of us. When spring came, the garden looked absolutely perfect. We'd sit down on the bench and gaze at the stars for hours. It was love- Ok, stop right there! Not the best time to reminisce about this stuff.

I got up, went to the kitchen and placed my wine glass on the sink. I can feel the sleepiness seeping into my system. I decided to check my messages before I go to bed. As I press the button on my phone a familiar voice came swooping in.

"_Misaki, it's me Takumi. Hope you arrived safely at your house._\- how the hell did he get my number?- _If you're wondering how I got your number, well let's just say I'm your greatest stalker. *sad chuckle* I love you Misaki, so much. I wish you'd given me the luxury of explaining what happened that night. I miss you. Come home already, please?" _

The sadness in his voice was drowning me. Damn it. It's not supposed to be like this. Why am I tearing up? I've done just fine these past months. Why do I have to miss him now?

**Author's Random Ramble:**

Hello guys it's been a while. Literally. Long story short my laptop charger broke and well, I'm stuck with a lifeless laptop that holds all my story updates. So sorry for the long delay. Anyway, thanks to all those who support this story and thanks so much for the reviews and for adding this story to your favorites list. Love you guys so much. See you on the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**One Last Try**

**Chapter 4**

_Damn, I can't find it._

"Usui-san, the representatives from Tachibana Telecom is here for the meeting." Usui was disturbed from his treasure hunt by his _new_ secretary Hiro. He made sure to get a male one this time.

"I'll be there soon, just let me fix this." Usui was going over the surveillance tapes from the night that started it all. It was a total blank for him; he couldn't remember what had transpired after he finished his work. He only remembers getting a call from one of the investors then taking a nap before going home. He was too exhausted to drive. Then came in Misaki and waking up to find his secretary sprawled all over him.

_Why isn't it here, there's something missing here. _

Usui watched the tape again. The video played and there he was on the screen two hours before the whole dilemma. He's been working on his laptop sending mails and updates to some of his clients. Then he got a brief call, which now he remembered to be from Souichiro. He put the phone down after a few minutes and closed his laptop shut. He laid back a little on his chair then, there a time skip. This one now shows the minutes before Misaki arrived in his office. His secretary is already on top of him.

_What the hell just happened? There's an hour and ten minutes missing from the video._

"Usui-san the meeting will start in a minute. You better get in there." Hiro reminded him. Usui sighed. Before doing anything else he needs to get this meeting done so he could have all the time investigating the tape.

The meeting room was filled with silence the moment he walked into it. This meeting would be brief, he decided for himself. Just get the facts straight, tweak a little with the ideas then off they go. He really needs to figure out what happened that night before the two week deadline runs out. There's also the plan of wooing Misaki back, but he'll get onto that later.

The meeting was a total bore. Well, meetings always bore Takumi, what's the difference? Oh, he has no Misaki to come home to. The thought pricked his heart. He misses her so much. He'd do everything to get her back, but he needs to carefully plan for this and also solve the mystery of the video time skip.

He couldn't think of a way on how the surveillance may have been tampered with. His security system was installed by the best in the business, how could that have happened?

_Unless there was a breach from the inside._

Takumi thought it was impossible. He hired trustworthy men, the best of the best. They couldn't possibly have anything to do with it. Unless someone wants to bring him down and take his marriage along with it. In his line of work, he probably made enemies that stretch as far as the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Usui-san, do we have the go signal for this project?" Usui just stared at him. He didn't realize he was spacing out. He didn't catch the whole meeting at all. "Give me a copy of the presentation; I need to go through it again." He says trying to mask his inattentiveness. "But wasn't that the whole point of this presentation?" One of the board members asked. Usui leaned forward and interlaced his fingers in front of him, placing his chin on top. He looked at the man intensely. "I'm the boss aren't I? I need to review the whole plan again before I approve of it. Money is of the essence people. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone started to get up and leave the room leaving Usui alone in it. His head's spinning seems to have no end. Something's up and he couldn't figure it out.

_Think, think, think. Where to start?_

* * *

Crap. I'm late. I'm damn late. I'm never late. Never. So why now you ask? It all goes back to my stupid husband who unceremoniously invaded my dreams. Promising me forever, giving me that heart stopping smile, giving me flowers then riding off to the sunset. I mean what the hell. Who does that, right?

_It was actually really sweet._

_No it was not._

_Yes it was._

_No. It. Was. Not._

_Yeah, you're right, it's more on the romantic side._

Damn it, even my subconscious is starting to disagree with me. I let out a heavy sigh. I have no time to worry about that stupid dream right now. I got up from my bed and quickly made my way to kitchen to fix myself some tea. I popped the bagel into the microwave and set it to a minute and a half. The phone rang.

"Hello, Ayuzawa Misaki speaking." The voice over the other line of the phone was filled with relief. "Thank God you're awake. Were you out on sleeping pills last night?" It was my smart-ass friend Tora. "Idiot, I don't do pills." He gave a low chuckle. "How are thing going there?" "Yeah, about that, there are some clients looking to have an emergency meeting with you." What the hell? I haven't got a chance to eat my bagel yet. "I'll be there in thirty minutes. Keep them occupied or something." "You might want to hear who they are first." "No, no time for it. I'll see them anyway." "But Misaki you really need to know-" I hanged up on him before he could finish. I have no time for idle chit chat. I took the bagel out of the microwave and set it on a plate.

I took a shower in less than a minute (new personal best) and went through my wardrobe. My wardrobe is filled with designer clothing (courtesy of Takumi.) I chose my black Armani suit along with my Prada handbag. I grabbed a couple of diamond studs for my earrings and a little make up for my face. All of these things feel like routine now. I searched for my Jimmy Choos as I walked past my shoe rack. I was done in less than two minutes and ran towards the door making sure to lock up the apartment.

I spotted Pierre and hailed for the limo immediately. "I have a meeting in twenty minutes Pierre. Better hurry." "Of course, Madame."

I have to say, Pierre is a great driver. Polite and never asks questions. He never asked why I left my husband; he just drove me to a place where I could stay. On another note, damn, damn it! I have seven minutes left before the meeting starts. The traffic is too long! Okay, that is it. I'm making a run for it.

"Hey, Pierre I think I'll just run from here. Thanks for driving me anyway." I gave a small nod and went on my way to the office. Running is fun, especially when you're doing it in a serene place. Not like the frickin' side of a highway. The smoke smells awful.

I made my way through the gaps between the cars. I got beeped at so many times by different drivers that I lost count after eleven. One even gave me the finger because he almost ran over me. Bastard.

I made it just in time, and as soon as I made my way inside I was greeted by my receptionist Miya. "Good Morning, Mrs. Usui." Yeah, did I forget to mention that my divorce is not yet that much open to the public?

I said my 'good mornings' to everyone and went on my way. I got inside the elevator and willed it to go up past normal speed. Thankfully, it almost did just that.

"Good morning Misaki." Tora greeted me as I stepped out. "Good morning. Where are they?" I asked. How I wish for a cup of tea right now, or coffee, coffee would be nice too. "In the meeting room. They're waiting for you." I took a deep breath and walked towards the meeting room.

What I saw inside was definitely not a good way to start my morning.

"What in the world are _you_ doing here?" The bastard just smiled. I think I have steam coming out of my ears.

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart." Why is _he_ here? Why, why, why?

**Author's Random Ramble:**

Hello there! It's been a while. Sooo, I had to wrack my brains for this one. It's hard to do this and answer math problems at the same time. Anyway, tell me what you think. I almost typed down what Misaki saw inside the room. It's meant for the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed guys! Say, anyone of you plays Aura Kingdom? Add me as friend if you want. XD Until next time! =D


	5. Chapter 5

**One Last Try**

**Chapter 5**

"Why in the world are _you_ here?" I spat. I was not expecting to see this bastard anytime sooner. "Hey, I have the right to have a meeting with my lawyer, yes?" Damn it, I totally forgot about that. "Get out Takumi, I quit." I hate every second of this, damn it. "Misaki, your bound under contract you can't just quit." Of course I remember. I pulled up that contract for heaven's sake. "I know, I'll buy my way out of it then." Ha! He probably forgot about that clause. "I refuse." "Ha! See- wait, what? Refuse? You _can't _refuse." "Of course I can, I had that clause added before you signed." I hate him so much. "Bastard."

A few seconds passed before Takumi spoke again, "So will you at least talk to me, as a lawyer of course." I gave a grudging nod. "Fine, what do you want?" Takumi smirked. How dare he? "I want to discuss a divorce filed by my wife." Seriously this guy has dropped more than enough bombs on me to last a lifetime. "How about no?" He smiled. "Okay then, go out with me instead." "No." "Why not?" He asked, like a child refused a toy. "Because, I don't want to." "Fine then, can we just talk about the divorce?" His eyes searched me, for what, I don't know. "Fine."

* * *

"What do you think is happening in there?" Miho asked Tora. "I have no idea." Misaki's divorce case was already known to a few people in the company, now with her husband arriving, the news spread like wildfire. Misaki was always known for her temper, now everyone fears for the life of her husband. There was an eerie quietness surrounding the whole floor. Everyone was anticipating what will happen next. With the occasional murmurs of bets as to what happened to the husband inside, it was total suspense. "WHAT?" Misaki's voice boomed though the halls, loud and clear. The employees shuddered in fear, while Miho and Tora try to stifle a laugh.

"Well, the husband's alive that's for sure." says a smirking Tora to a giggling Miho. The other lawyers on the floor were staring on the two of them as they seem to be the only two people there who understood the situation.

* * *

"Takumi, I made those papers, so of course I ruled out every loophole possible. You have no choice but to sign it or we go to court." I said the words slowly. "I don't want to sign it. I still love Misaki, I don't want a divorce." Takumi said the words like a stubborn child. "Takumi, I'm tired of this. If you're not going to sign then just leave, I won't cancel the papers for you." "Fine then, I'll leave after you go on a date with me." I looked at him incredulously. "Takumi, when will you get it in your head that I want a _divorce_?" "Never in a million years, you don't want it too Misaki, you're just letting your head play your heart." I stared at him, for a long time probably. Of course I want this divorce, what he said was wrong.

"I won't mind sleeping here Misaki." I sighed, when he says he'll sleep here he will, and I do _not_ want that. "Fine, where do you want to go?" and for the first time in a long time I saw my husband smile a carefree and light hearted smile.

* * *

Everyone stared as the husband and wife left the conference room and get into the elevator. Misaki has a stern face on while Takumi had a triumphant smile on his face. He tried to reach for her hand but slapped him on his arm before he could reach for it. He smirked and gave a little laugh which only flustered Misaki. The others could not believe the little scene playing in front of them. As the doors to the elevator closed everyone deduced that the husband had somehow convinced the wife in the most unusual way to come with him.

"Where do you think they're going?" asked Miho. "I don't know, to talk things out probably." Tora walked inside the conference to see if they were any traces of a fight, seeing there was none he laughed at his friend who could never win any argument over her husband. "They're definitely going on a date."

* * *

I married the biggest asshole in history. I don't even know where he's taking me. He should be at work and not bothering me. In the first place why did I even agree to be here? I could have just called security. Just great, I'm really smart aren't I?

_You want it too Misaki._

_Oh shut up sub consciousness_.

"Are you excited for our date Misaki?" Takumi asked me, looking at me briefly as the car came to a halt because of traffic. "Where are you taking me Takumi?" I purposefully let annoyance seep into my voice so he'll know how pissed I am. I have tons of stuff to do. "To a very nice place Misa-chan." He said in that sing-song voice. I want to go back.

"I'll have you for the whole day Misaki, hope you don't mind." "Actually I do." I said, "Oh well, can't back out on your words."

The drive was long, and as we get past the welcome arch to the city I knew we were going somewhere far. "Takumi, where the hell are you taking me?" I asked once more. "We're going to have a picnic in a really nice place Misa-chan."

* * *

It turns out Takumi took me to one of those clearings in the forest were we used to camp. Back when he was just my boyfriend we would sometimes go camping here and share one tent. We'd hike in the morning and go stargazing at night. He'd set up his telescope and point to the direction of different stars and constellations. I realized we haven't been able to go here after we got married because we got so busy with work. There's that strange pang in my heart again.

"Misaki, I brought some clothes for you, go change behind the trees. I won't peek I promise." I looked down on what I was wearing and I get his point. I'll only soil my suit this way. "Go change your clothes too." I said to him. I took the car key from him and unlocked the car. I took out the bag with our clothes and opened it. Turns out he picked one of my favourite sundress for this trip.

"I'll go change, don't peek." I said as I tossed him the bag. "Don't worry I won't, I've seen it all before." He said with a smirk. I blush furiously as I strip of my suit and put on my sundress. Always a pervert, that guy.

* * *

When I go to our "spot" I see that Takumi has already laid out the picnic mat and is setting up the plates and laying out the sandwiches and bowls of salad. "You came prepared." I said. "I knew you'd come." He said with a soft smile. He noticed me staring at him so he gestured for me to sit down. I sat beside him and didn't utter a word. "Misaki, do you remember how much fun we'd have when we camped out here?" I nod. Being here takes me back a long time. In those days I never imagined that he would cheat on me.

"What are you thinking about Misaki" "That no matter how much you try you could never right the wrong that was done." Takumi smiled painfully "Nothing happened that night Misaki, and I will prove it." I look his way and his face showed determination. Surely there was no way he could prove it. "You forgot about my cctv camera in my office." Oh yeah, he does have those doesn't he? "But let me guess, the tape is missing?" "No, just an hour or so from the video." "I knew you'd say that, you probably asked your tech guys to turn off the camera while you were doing your "work"." Takumi stayed quiet after that. "I'll prove it to you Misaki, just you wait." A sudden burst of hope sprang in my heart. Maybe somehow despite the heart break, I still wished that night never happened. I still long for those days I get to spend with him.

The atmosphere was rather awkward, so I say "Shall we eat?" Takumi nodded and handed me a sandwich. It's hard to admit it but I do miss his cooking. "Do you like it?" He asked, hopefully. I nodded and took another bite. He handed me some tea and I gratefully took a sip.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do here?" Takumi looked up to the sky and said "I don't know. Can't we just watch the clouds?" I snorted "We came all the way here to do just that? He smiled. "I can sing you a song if you like." "Sing me song?" I wonder "Hmmm, alright then." He stood up, went to the car and opened the trunk. My eyes grew wide as he pulled out a guitar from it. I laughed. "What the hell, you had that all along?" "Yeah." He said with a lopsided grin. He tuned the guitar and strummed. It sounds wonderful. He suddenly started to play and began to sing.

"_It's her hair and her eyes today _

_that just simply take me away _

_and the feeling that I'm falling further in love _

_makes me shiver but in a good way"_

My heart started to beat faster as he sang; he still takes my breath away no doubt.

"_All the times I have sat and stared _

_as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,_

_with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say"_

"_Coz I love her with all that I am _

_and my voice shakes along with my hands _

_coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_and I'm out of my league once again."_

"_It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me_

_as the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes _

_and I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise "_

"_Coz I love her with all that I am _

_and my voice shakes along with my hands _

_cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea _

_but I'd rather be here than on land _

_yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need _

_and I'm out of my league once again"_

As he finished with his song I can't help myself hold back the tears. I can't believe I miss the bastard so much. I lie down on the mat and face the other way. "Don't you like the song Misaki?" Takumi asked me, he seemed sad that I turned my face from him. "No, I loved it." I say in a whisper. I looked up to clouds and smiled as Takumi lay down beside me.

**Author's Random Ramble:**

Hey guys! This is one of my favourite chapters to write, so sweet. Anyway, I decided to update this because our teachers were kind enough to lay off the work for the weekend. Yes, my school started weeks ago which is why I haven't been able to update. I am glad that it still gets some readers even though I haven't updated in a while. Reviews are welcome of course. It makes me happy just reading them. Thanks in advance to those will fave and follow and also review.

P.S.: I _do not_ own the song © Stephen Speaks "Out of My League"

Oh yeah, I came up with a new story but I won't be posting it soon. I hope you like drama and angst because you're getting it. I'm also considering tragedy, but that's for later. Until then,

Ja Mata! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**One Last Try**

**Chapter 6 **

_I miss the taste of the sweeter life..._

Takumi woke up to the sound of the radio blaring music into the room. Misaki left it open while she was there. He smiled, remembering what happened. They spent the whole day yesterday talking, laughing and Takumi singing his heart out to Misaki. His smile turned into a grin, Misaki is still Misaki. She's still the woman he loves, still the woman who makes him happy, still the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with not to mention she's still the cute demon president he fell in love with years ago.

_Brrrrrrrrrrng. Brrrrrrrrrrng. _The phone rang beside Takumi. His heart skipped a beat, he's hoping that it was Misaki. There's nothing like hearing Misaki's voice in the morning. She did say she'll call when there's something she wants to talk about.

_I miss the conversation..._

Takumi looked at the screen, his smile turned upside down. It wasn't Misaki calling, it was Tora. The man who was always with Misaki since they started "living apart" (he doesn't like the word separated). He hesitated whether to answer it or not, in the end he pressed _end. _He does not want to talk to him. He's a jealous man he admits.

* * *

"Why won't he answer the phone?" What's wrong with him? He said he'd answer when I call, well he's not answering now. I turn to Tora with a questioning look.

"You do know that you're using my phone right?" Tora said, as if I didn't know.

"But why won't he answer?" I try again and again but I keep getting the _please try your call later. _I almost wanted to tell the lady to piss off.

"Try using your phone genius." Tora says mockingly, I roll my eyes at him.

"I can't find the bloody thing!" I dialed again "Then call his office".

"He's still at home." I rang him one last time. If he doesn't answer this one...

"Oooh, the wife still knows the schedule eh?" Tora says giving me that mocking smirk. "Shut up."

* * *

Takumi was at the verge of chucking his phone to the garbage disposal. He was so pissed. "What does he want?" The phone kept ringing and ringing and ringing. He checked the caller I.D. Again. _Igarashi Tora :(. _He decided to put an end to it. He took a deep breath and pressed _answer _on his phone.

"What do you want? I can't understand why you kept ringing so early in the morning!" Takumi shouted into the receiver.

"I must've caught you in a bad mood today. I'm sorry I'll just call some other time, when you're ready to talk. Good bye." Misaki said coldly.

"Ah wait, no Misaki it's just that I thought-" Misaki hung up the phone before he even got the chance to explain.

"Great, just great." Takumi muttered to himself. The phone rang again but this time it was his secretary on the phone.

* * *

"I told you he wouldn't answer. I mean come on it's my number." Tora said laughing at my face while I said goodbye to Takumi.

He said it was fine to call him then he shouts at me. A great husband indeed. "How would he even know that it's your number? It's not like you saved it on his phone." Tora just smiled.

"He already has my number, which is why I keep telling you to use your own phone." I rolled my eyes again. "I keep on telling you that I can't find it." Seriously, I can't. It's not in my purse, nor my suitcase and most definitely not in my office.

"So get a new one." Tora said like it's a just a stupid bloody phone. "You don't understand I need that phone." Of all the things I could lose, I lose my phone. Damn it, if anybody I know looks inside that phone I would _die. _Some things are meant for serious safekeeping and that includes my phone.

"You know, I'm starting to think if you did _it _on this date of yours." Tora said with a smirk. Did _it_? Did _what_? Oh _that_, the bastard. "No we didn't do that, we were talking divorce then we're suddenly going to jump on each other? Not going to happen." Someone suddenly knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Ayuzawa-san, Usui-san is on the phone." Miho's head pops through the door. I look at Tora and he gives me a shrug. "You're on your own soldier." He says as he turns towards the door and leaves.

_I'd like to think that we had it all. _

I enter my office and see the telephone on my desk. I stare at it for a while. Should I even answer it? Do _I _want to?

_Of course you do! Come on, Misaki pick up the phone!_

_No! It's so obvious he's not in the mood to talk to me._

_Of course he wants to talk! He's calling isn't he?_

_Bah shut up sub consciousness. _

"Aren't you going to get that Ayuzawa-san?" Miho asks me. I look at the phone and slowly took the receiver.

"Misaki?" I hear Takumi's voice at the end of the line. He sounds apologetic enough. "What do you want?" I was surprised at how bitter my voice sounded.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled I thought you were Tora and I'm so sorry." He sounds so pitiful on the phone.

"Fine, I was just calling to check up on the divorce papers." I'm pretty sure I didn't mean to say that but then I again I said it. I was supposed to check on how he was doing, just that. No mention of the divorce papers intended. Ah and at the heat of the moment I lose myself, stupid me. I just wanted to know if he was alright.

"Oh, uhm well I still haven't…" his voice trailed off and I hear nothing from the other end.

"One week and three days. Good bye Takumi." I was about to put the phone down from the receiver when he asked me one last question.

"Misaki, did you have fun yesterday?" his voice was hopeful yet tinged with sadness. It took me a long while to answer, I don't know, I think I didn't even answer his question. "Good bye Takumi." I hear myself say before I hung up on him.

* * *

_But I wonder where were you, when I was on my worst down on my knees?_

Takumi's morning went by like a breeze. He doesn't remember taking a shower nor eating his breakfast. He doesn't remember getting dressed up, getting into the car then driving to his office. For how many more times will he have to endure his heartbreak he wondered?

The office felt like a dreadful place for him already. He doesn't want to be boxed up in his office like an animal. He wants to go out, abandon all the work and go to Misaki, stay by her side, stay there forever. Her words stung like acid was being poured all over his shattered heart. Each second that went by away from her was pure agony. He wants her back and now he finds himself fighting a losing battle. In the first place, he thought, there was nothing to fight for since the battle was non-existent. That night was a farce yet here he is trying to prove himself. He took a seat and faced the huge glass window in his office. He always admired the view from up there and so did Misaki.

Someone knocked by his office door but he knew better and was sure it was Hiro, his secretary knocking. For him it was just for formalities but he doesn't mind if his secretary just comes marching through the door he has to let him in anyway.

"Usui-san, some of the clients wants to have a meeting with you, they have some questions about the product launch. They were also asking something about the guest list? I think they want to add some more to people on it. They said it was someone they'd like you to meet." Takumi swiveled his chair around and faced Hiro. He nodded and sent him away. "Please get me some coffee." Takumi said as Hiro closed the door.

The surveillance tapes in Takumi's safe were speaking in volumes. He has that urge to go through them bit by bit. If only he could analyze each pixel hold them in his hands and look for missing pieces. Life is so unfair he thought. He wasn't doing anything wrong that night. How he wanted to go in a time machine and stop himself from falling asleep that night. _Regrets come in the end._

Hiro came through the door this time without knocking. "Usui-san, the clients really wanted to meet you. They said that they really need to change the guest list for the product launch they need a little help." Takumi sighed. "Fine, tell them I'll meet them this evening." Oh how he hates work right now.

* * *

I hate waking up in the morning. I'm always too tired and this isn't even a regular thing. The day that I become tired so easily suddenly came. I'm too lazy to go to work and I absolutely dread meeting my snobbish corporate clients.

Somehow I found the strength to bring myself out of bed and fix myself some breakfast. I settled for some tea. I'll eat later at the office. The sun is blinding, being so high up in the sky. The skies are clear today but something tells me I'm up for something… unusual? Surprising? I don't know, I can't explain I just have this feeling that something's coming my way.

I took a shower after finishing my tea. I picked a beige dress this time which zips up at the back, then some pearl earrings and a small pearl necklace. I'm still wearing my wedding ring though, it keeps the creeps away.

The trip to the office was surprisingly short. There wasn't much traffic on the main intersection though we had to take a detour in front of Takumi's headquarters which gave me butterflies in my stomach. As soon as I reach the lobby I was greeted by Tora who was on his way to the elevator.

"So did you talk to him?" Tora asked as he took a quick stride to me. I sigh, I don't even think that counts as talking, more like a threat actually.

"No, not properly anyway." Tora snorted and I hit my briefcase at him. "What?" He asks. Bastard.

"You don't have to make fun of me every time you know." I say as I press the up button on the elevator.

"Because it's funny how you're so sweet one time and so cruel the next. It's so obvious you miss him Misaki." Tora says as a matter of fact. He suddenly pulls out a banana from his pocket, he peels it and takes off the bruised part, and he takes a bite then tosses it to the nearest trash bin.

"Hey, that's so wasteful. Why did you throw that away? It was a perfectly good banana." I say to him trying to make him feel guilty.

Instead I see him with that grin again. "Just like your marriage, it's perfectly good but you're just deciding to throw it away. You're wasting a perfectly good relationship. You have a husband who loves you so much yet you keep pushing him away. You're basing this divorce solely on what you saw that night. Soon you'll realize that you want him, you _need_ him back but then it would already be too late because by the time you'd realize that, you have probably pressured him to sign those divorce papers already. Why can't you just try and sort things with him? Like the way I removed that bruise on the banana. That nigh was merely a scratch, surely you can make it better."

I look at him with my mouth gaping wide. Since when did this, this… bastard used bananas to describe my relationship with Takumi? Maybe the next thing I know he'd say we're at that ripe stage in marriage. No, I will not have my marriage compared to a banana. I mean come on, it's a _banana._

"If I were to pay you for all the crap that comes out of your mouth every time, you'll be rich my friend." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him.

"What? Just saying. It suddenly came over me." He says as he steps inside the elevator.

"I feel stupider already just by listening to you. I'm going." I turn around and went by the stairs, hearing Tora say behind me "If you ever need more advice from Master Tora my doors are always open." I could imagine him stroking his chin like an idiot pretending to have a long flowing beard.

I head for my office and ask Miho if any calls came in. "Just the usual, meetings with clients and such. Though an invitation for a party arrived for you today. I signed the mail for you." I take the invitation from her hand and take a quick look at it. The envelope has my named printed on it in gold engraving. I wonder who's hosting it. I don't remember anyone having their birthday soon.

* * *

_So I wonder where were you, when all the roads you took came back to me?_

"Usui-san the invitation for the product launch was already sent to you." Hiro says as he places the cup of coffee on Takumi's desk. The meeting last night was a headache for Takumi. The clients demanded so much for the party he had to make last minute adjustments. Luckily he was able to sort it all out, including the invitations.

"Yeah thanks. I'll just pick it up before the party starts." Takumi said as he continued reading the financial reports for the quarter. So far so good.

"Will you be needing anything else?" Hiro asks. Takumi shakes his head. Hiro exits the room leaving Takumi alone in the solitude of his paperwork.

* * *

He went home early that day to prepare for the party. He took out his best suit and tried to look his best, being Takumi that was never a problem.

He decided to call Misaki on her phone just in case she suddenly rings and he doesn't answer. He does not want any more misunderstanding between them. He pressed the speed dial on his phone and began to ring Misaki. A few seconds later he could hear a phone ringing somewhere in his house. Further investigation led him to the couch. He reached for the edges and pulled out a sleek, black smartphone. He pressed end on his phone and it stopped ringing. _It was Misaki's phone._

He held it in his hands like it was the most precious gem ever discovered. Takumi brought the screen to life and saw their wedding picture as Misaki's wallpaper. He tried to unlock it, entering their wedding anniversary date, knowing Misaki that was what she always used for her passwords. The screen says _try again. _He tried entering her birthdate but to no avail, he tried entering his birth date last and end up unlocking the phone. Takumi gives off a sad smile, Misaki could be so elusive sometimes.

He scrolled through the pictures when a text message came for Misaki. He scrolled down the notification bar and saw that it was from Tora. He opened it, being the jealous guy he was. He reads it, his eyes widening.

_See u at d party 2nite. Starts at 7pm don't be late._

_-Tora_

He doesn't know what came over him. He rushed to his car not even bothering to lock the door to his house. He stepped on the gas pedal like there was no tomorrow. The launch party starts at 7pm.

_So I'm following the map that leads to you…_

**Author's Random Ramble:**

Hey guys! It's been such a long time. I am so sorry if I was not able to update for so long, as you all know I'm graduating from high school soon so there's a lot of stuff going on with admission tests and all, there's also this journalism contest so I really have no time and such. On another note, this is probably my longest chapter ever… well for now anyway. Hope you liked reading this chapter, not much fluffy stuff going on here but I hope you still like it. © To Maroon 5 for their song "Maps" I used a part of the lyrics of the song for the story. I'd be willing to post a new chapter if my favs and reviews go up, just to see if you guys are still there. Meh, I'd still post it anyway but it would be nice to hear from you also. I would like to thank and give a shout out to those who RnR my story even though it was buried in the older pages of the website. So happy to know that my story still has some loyal readers. So I would really appreciate some reviews. Until next time.

Ja Mata! ^_^v

P.S. I'm halfway through chapter 13 of Love is a Battlefield though I'm really having a hard time typing down my ideas. You'll know why soon.

P.P.S. I still have no plans to post my new story I keep on rewriting and looks like it'll be that way for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**One Last Try**

**Chapter 7**

I never really wanted to go. In fact, I wanted to spend the night snugged up in my bed. Maybe drink a glass of wine, watch a movie with some popcorn or gaze at the stars from the balcony, but no. Here I am stuck in a party of my client's. What's worse is that this is my first time attending one without anyone to accompany me. I hate this, I'm not much of a people person anyway at least not now.

"Misaki, what's with the long face? At least try to look like you're having fun. Your clients might notice you hate this party." Tora said in a whisper.

Oh and by the way, this guy doesn't count as a companion. He brought my secretary with him. So much for a best friend, leaving me alone in the lurch. I scanned the faces of the guests hoping to find somebody I knew, thankfully I saw Mr. Tachibana two tables away from me. I rose from my seat and walked over to where he is. I saw his wife taking him by the arm. He smiled as he saw me and shook my hands.

"Good evening Mrs. Usui, I see the Pemberly's have invited you too." Mr. Tachibana said. He introduced his wife to me. She shook my hands with much indifference and started pulling her husband towards the crowd. She clearly doesn't like me from the looks of it. As if I'm interested in her husband. I feel a little pang in my heart. I used to pull Takumi away when his clients' wives start to flirt with him in which he obligingly submits. _"No one can ever take me away from you."_ Takumi would say.

Ah why am I even thinking of that guy? I'm supposed to be forgetting about him. A little picnic in the forest won't get me back so easily.

_You had fun Misaki._

_Not now sub consciousness._

_ Alright, alright. Sheesh, your no fun._

Where's a glass of wine when you need one?

"Want one?" Someone asked.

"Oh yeah thanks." I said as I took the wine glass… wait a minute, rewind that. I turned to see Takumi standing beside me. He was watching the crowd on the dance floor. I notice he was sporting the Tuxedo I got for him on his birthday two years ago.

"Hello Misaki." Takumi said hesitatingly.

"Yeah hi." I said nodding towards him.

Silence. Okay this is awkward. It's like one of those scenes where you're talking to your high school crush while you're all alone on one corner. Except this is my husband.

"Are you by yourself?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I just came to see how the party's turning out. I had to make some adjustments last minute so I'm not very sure if it will turn out fine. Seems like it did though, so I guess I can relax now." Takumi said with relief in his voice.

"I didn't know they were your clients too." I said in surprise.

"Yeah well they just signed a few months ago. Just a little after-" Takumi stopped then. I knew what he was going to say. I didn't pry him on it. Takumi cleared his throat.

"Would you like to dance?" Takumi asked as he held out his hands for me.

I wasn't in the mood to be all alone tonight so I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. The lights dimmed. They were playing a slow song now, _The Lady in Red_.

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,_

_There's nobody here, it's just you and me,_

_It's where I want to be,_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side,_

_I'll never forget the way you look tonight._

I don't know how Takumi could tolerate dancing with me. I was never the best dancer and I always stepped on his feet. He held me close to him. We were in our own little bubble, just like the old times. I don't know why, my heart's beating so fast. All I could see is this man standing before me, guiding me through this song.

"Misaki, don't be so tense." He said with a chuckle.

"Idiot Usui."

My face feels hot, damn. It's so hard to dance, I've stepped on Takumi's toes more than thrice now and he doesn't even flinch. Doesn't this guy feel anything?

_Of course he does. He loves y_ou doesn't he?

And as usual I push those thoughts aside.

"Takumi, doesn't your toes hurt already?" I asked.

"Not really, I had steel padding installed on the toe part so I can keep dancing with you." Takumi said nonchalantly.

I was silent. Did he really? Now when do you hear people do that?

"Misaki that was a joke." He said laughing lightly.

"Was I supposed to laugh?" I asked, ah I think my face is redder than a tomato.

"Nope, you were supposed to blush."

"I hate you." I said whining like a child.

"I love you too."

He always does that. Throws me off track in less than a minute. I tried to say something, I thought he might hear the beating of my heart. None of us say anything. After an agonizing minute of silence I lift my head to see him gazing at me. I don't know what kind of spirit is possessing me. Our faces slowly close the distance between us.

How long we have kissed is a mystery to me. As we pull apart Takumi gives me an extra present and kisses me on the forehead. Takumi looks at me and smiles. No, no this is not supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to kiss him. Ah this is bad.

"Takumi, excuse me for a sec. I need to use the ladies room." I said turning my face away from him. He grabs my arm before I make my escape but I jerk it away from him and run.

I wasn't kidding when I said I was going to the ladies room. I entered a cubicle and tried to collect my thoughts but all I could think of was the warmth of Takumi's lips on mine. Ah I hate this brain. I stepped out and looked at my face on the mirror. I'm still red as a tomato. I splashed my face with water, my makeup be damned. I need to clear my head. Why did that kiss have to happen? I should have refused to dance with him. Why was I so stupid? That is it. I'm going to walk out there like nothing happened. Yeah, that should be fine.

* * *

"Thank you so much for organizing this party for us. It means so much to my father and fiancé for this party to be a success. I'm glad their sudden demands weren't much of a bother to you." Ms. Pemberly said.

"It all went well according to plan. I must admit I had a bit of trouble with their requests but it all came together in the end." Takumi said with a smile.

"Are you alone Mr. Usui?"

"No, I'm with my wife. She just went to the ladies room."

"Is that so, I would love to meet her soon."

"Of course." Takumi smiled proudly.

"Well then I'm glad we acquired of your services. You can expect a lot from us in the future. Well then, I'll be joining my fiancé." Ms. Pemberly shook his hands and turned to leave.

From the corner of his eye Takumi saw a running figure heading towards the exit at the end of the hall.

.

Stupid Takumi. Is that his idea of a joke, flirting with other women while your wife is around? I can't believe I almost fell for him again. That cheating husband of mine, I hate him so much.

"Misaki, where are you going?" I can hear Tora shout behind me.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted as I dashed towards the exit. I head for the parking lot and searched for my car. I fumbled for the keys in my purse and rev up the engine. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. I can feel the hot tears stream down my cheeks. Why does it have to hurt this much? I was the one pushing him away in the first place. I was such a fool. I should have stayed home. I could have saved myself the heartbreak. I can see Tora by the door, I stepped on the pedal and drove away.

* * *

"What did you do to Misaki?" Tora said walking up to Takumi.

"Whatever I did to her is none of your business." Takumi said coldly.

"Fine then, I'll rephrase my question. Why did she leave crying?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bastard, why do you keep hurting her?" Tora landed a punch on Takumi's jaw.

"You're the bastard. Leave my wife alone." He hit Tora hard square on the jaw.

The crowd started to panic. Everyone took to the sides and left the both of them on the center of the hall.

"How can you not know, I saw you dancing with her!"

"She suddenly left me. Don't blame me for something I didn't do." Takumi said.

"You're the only one who could make her cry like that."

Takumi didn't want to hear another word. He ran outside and started his car. He knew Misaki, she might hurt herself when she's hysterical. It's not good for her to be driving alone at night in that state. Takumi tried to ring her but remembered he had her phone.

"How am I supposed to find her now?"

* * *

_If I were to be born again, I'd be a better lover, I'd be a better wife, I'd be a better friend. I'll love you more than I do now, more than you could ever imagine. Was I a bad wife to you? Probably, because then you'd still be by my side, I'd still have you to hold my hand. Fate is so cruel, to untie our strings so quickly. I wish we could go on with our life, fulfill our dreams, have a family, grow old together. Life is unfair. You were mine first. I love you. I'll see you next time. _

"Hello, yes 911 please help, a car just crashed by the intersection near Walker corp. somebody send paramedics, there's a lady inside and she's not moving."

"Assistance will be there in just a short moment."

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

"Sir her heart beat is very slow."

"Get her on the ambulance immediately and take her to the nearest hospital."

"Yes sir."

* * *

_Brrrrrrng. Brrrrrrng._

Takumi picked up his phone. It was the most gut-wrenching message he was to receive.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Usui, we have found your wife."


	8. Chapter 8

**One Last Try**

**Chapter 8**

_Misaki._

_ Misaki, please wake up._

_ Misaki, please…_

"Who's there?"

"Hello?"

_I'm so sorry sweetheart._

"Takumi?"

"Hey I'm alright. I'm right here. See? I'll wave hello-"

Why can't I move? Let me try that again… what's happening?

"Takumi, I can't move. What's wrong with me?"

* * *

In the dimly lit room of the hospital lay one woman met with tragic fate. As her husband gently stroked her head the doctor had declared her in a comatose state. Takumi know not what to say. Here his wife lays as good as dead, confined in the four walls of a room. He didn't know what to do. How he wished that fairytales were real, just so he could give his princess a kiss and wake her up.

The moon took its place in the sky yet Takumi silently sat beside Misaki, holding her hand gently, pleading from the bottom of his heart for her to wake up. This he did countless times only to have his efforts in vain.

The nurses came hour by hour, checking on his wife's vital signs. They say she is stable but it doesn't look like she'll open her eyes any sooner. Takumi's heart broke into tiny pieces every time this was said. To see Misaki at this state is slowly eating away the hope in his heart. And so he soldiered on into the night, never leaving his wife's side.

Morning came, the start of a new day. Misaki still lay motionless on her bed, her husband quietly sleeping beside her. There was a gentle knock on the door and the nurse came in again. Takumi stirred from his sleep, hoping to hear from the lady dressed in white that his wife will wake up soon.

"She's doing fine at the moment. Her vitals are stable. Heart's beating well, her mind's still not responding though. You should try talking to her, it helps. If you'd like you could play some music in here. Oh and don't forget to massage her every now and then, she'll have a hard time when she wakes up."

"Will she wake up soon?" Takumi asked hopefully.

"Only time can tell, Mr. Usui. Excuse me." With that Takumi was left in the room, staring outside the window, watching the world get on with their lives.

Days passed, accompanied by sleepless nights. Takumi never left Misaki's side. He had his schedule cleared and took an indefinite leave. He left the company in the hands of his vice president. Misaki's law firm was entrusted to her best friend Tora, along with her secretary Miho. In the blink of an eye their lives were put to a screeching stop. Time seemed frozen in Misaki's room. There were no changes, everything was the same.

"Misaki, do you know what day it is?" Takumi gently said to Misaki.

"It's the 20th sweetheart, it's our anniversary today." Takumi produced three roses from his hands and held them in front of his unconscious wife.

"See, I got three roses for you. I got three because it means I-Love-You." He placed the roses in the vase filling it with water.

"Misaki, we should go out soon, so wake up alright. We'll go on a date, we'll go anywhere you like. We can go overseas and relax for a while. You'd like that won't you?"

Silence.

"I'm sure you would. " Takumi said kissing the tips of Misaki's fingers.

"Misaki, I'm always right here by your side, I'll never leave I promise."

* * *

"Takumi, you look like an idiot talking to a sleeping me."

I finally realize what's happening. After that fateful night of the car crash I was rushed to the hospital and ended up on this state. Takumi looks pitiful right now, I saw him crying last night. This is very weird, like those scenes you see on television were the consciousness of a comatose person can see everything around him. I can see Takumi right now, giving me three roses. I almost thought "Just three?" then he said it meant _I love you_.

I don't know why I can feel my heart beating fast at this rate. I feel happy and bubbly. I just want to hug him so bad but I can't. The deadline of our divorce papers is today. I wonder if he knew that. But I suppose at this stage he doesn't care. I'm still his after all, he wouldn't let me go that easily. I wonder why I can't wake up. I badly want to, but I just can't. This is strange, having no control over your body. It's like your trapped, held prisoner inside your own body.

I want to wake up already so I could at least talk to my husband. He cries sometimes, I never saw him cry before. I know seeing me like this is breaking his heart. He probably thinks it's his fault. I know it isn't. It's mine, I was irrational that night and hysterical, _very_ hysterical.

I didn't like that feeling of seeing him with other women. It hurts, a lot. Although I should have thought more rationally and try to assess the situation. Now that I recall, I think she's the daughter of my client. Stupid right? How love could make you do crazy things, and that includes almost killing yourself. The ironic part was that I crashed in front of Takumi's building, my husband's place of living almost became my grave. I'm sure if that happened he would never go back there ever again.

_Misaki, the sky looks so beautiful today. I remember when we used to just hang out under the trees and gaze at the sky. It sure was a long time ago._

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?" I give a low laugh.

"I wish you could hear me Takumi. I miss talking to you in our idle time."

_Misaki, I had my violin brought here, I'd play for you later. I'm sure you'll love it. I'll play your favorite song, I'd sing along too if you like._

"That would be nice Takumi, thank you. Happy anniversary"

* * *

Two weeks after Misaki's confinement, the friends started pouring in. The doctor gave his permission to allow visitors for his patient. The first of her friends who visited was the pair of Sakura and Kuuga along with Shizuko. They brought flowers for Misaki and gave her a charm for good health.

"Usui-kun, don't give up no matter what. I'm sure deep inside Misaki knows that you're doing your best." Sakura said to Takumi. He could only nod back and muttered a thank you.

"We'll be back soon Usui-kun, with more flowers for Misa-chan."

The next batch was the twosome of Tora and Miho. This visitation almost knocked Takumi off his feet. His seething rage for the man his wife calls her best friend was enough to kill but Takumi took a glance at his unconscious wife and decided he could make compromises.

"What do the doctors say?" Tora asked in calm demeanor.

"She's not waking up any sooner. She's stable though." Takumi answered coldly.

There was no need for a conversation after that, Miho took her place beside Misaki's seat and started to share with her the latest office gossip. Misaki was never a gossip girl, but she couldn't help being in the know because of her secretary. She doesn't mind though, through these gossips she was able to fire two senior partners who were embezzling funds from the firm. Miho told her they would hold a grudge. Misaki just shrugged and said _that's business._

"Misaki-san, do you know? I hear that one of our junior associates is divulging information from a senior partner in a different firm. All for a little kinky time on bed! Could you believe that?"

"It's not like Misaki would answer you." Tora said.

"I know, I know. I'm sure she hears me though." Miho said shrugging Tora off.

"And then you know, they say that Lockheart and Finnigan is in the rough. Word got out that one of their senior associates made a huge mistake. A $50 million dollar mistake. They say the firm's up to their heads with paperwork trying to fix the problem, then there's also…"

"Does she always have those kind of stories for my wife?" Takumi asked.

"You haven't heard the half of it." Tora said.

"I see."

"I have a question for you, Usui."

"What is it?"

"That night, that night that started it all, back in your office. What were you really doing?" Tora asked seriously.

"You really want to know what I was doing."

"Yes."

"I was taking a nap."

Tora looked at Takumi as if trying to shake him in his head.

"That's bullshit."

"No, it's true. That's why I was really confused at first at what was happening. Misaki was crying, a half-naked woman was on top of me, half my shirt buttons were undone. I was like _what the fuck?_ "

"That would've been funny."

"It's the truth. I would never try to hurt Misaki, she's all I have. I would trade away everything for Misaki."

"She cried a lot because of you. You broke her heart real good."

"I would never hurt Misaki. I can keep going through the days because of her, because I know she's there. No matter what happens, Misaki will always be the only woman I'll ever love."

* * *

This is starting to get frustrating. I want to talk to Takumi already. I can see Tora trying to scrutinize my husband's words, but I can see his words ring true. I've known him long enough to at least know that. I can't believe how much I've hurt Takumi. I wish I didn't let my heart rule out my rational thinking. I've said so many things to Takumi yet here he is by my side taking care of me to the best he can. I'm such a bad wife. Can I just buy myself a time machine? I'd be happy to pay. I should've just killed the bitch and went on with my life with Takumi.

_I think someone is trying to set me up. Trying to ruin my life. _I hear Takumi say.

_Now who would possibly do that? I hear Tora say._

_ I don't know yet. A business rival I suppose._

_ What makes you say that?_

_ The video tapes for my CCTV, they're tampered with. Up to the time when Misaki visited me that night._

He did mention that before didn't he? I was too busy raging on him to listen. I wonder, he did make some enemies in the business world. He was always closing up deals and forming partnerships, it could be that he's hurt a businessman or something.

"Hey sweetheart, go on." I prod him, but of course he couldn't hear me. This is so frustrating!

And so I am left to brainstorm on this mystery all by myself. Being alone feels sad and lonely. I would've felt this way if the divorce happened. I wonder if Takumi already signed it. I wish he wouldn't bring it up once I wake up. I would happily forget about it and move on with our life.

A few more minutes pass Miho and Tora said their goodbyes. The two of my guys gave an understanding nod to each other which made me happy. At least they didn't try to kill each other. Again I'm alone with Takumi and the urge to just hug him is back. I miss his warmth, the way it feels when he's holding me in his strong arms. Why was I so stupid? I've wasted so much time and now I'm sentenced to a hundred years of sleep. Why can't I just be sleeping beauty and have Takumi kiss me? That would be nice.

* * *

Have you ever been in jive with the rhythm of the clock? Probably not. We're all probably moving too fast to be in jive with anything. In this fast paced world we barely have time with anything. Although I can't say the same for me. I feel that my progress is lower than that of the clock's ticking. It's been a few months already. I'm still like this. I've gotten used to it, I think my husband is used to it too. He goes home once a week to get a fresh batch of clothes for me and himself. He never forgets to leave some music on the stereo before he leaves me though. He'll always have a bouquet of flowers with him when he comes back. Sometimes I'd like to point out that it's really stupid of him to buy me chocolates, I appreciate it though. Since I couldn't eat he ends up eating the chocolates by himself.

I don't know for how long I have to stay like this. I'm probably being punished for that impulsive divorce papers I made. I want to wake up so bad. I want to go home. I want a normal life again. I want a second chance.

.

"Mr. Usui your wife doesn't seem to be showing any signs of activity. You really can't expect her to wake up so soon, especially with an accident like that."

"I know doctor, but please don't tell me she's not going to awaken anymore."

"I'm not saying that Mr. Usui, but we need to be patient. Cases like this could span years."

Takumi stared at the doctor dumbfounded. Years? It could take that long. It felt like something heavy weighed down on Takumi's heart. He was willing to wait but he can't bear the sight of his wife lying in bed with all those tubes on her. It was hurting him.

Doctor took notice of Takumi's pain and excused himself. Takumi walked back to Misaki's side and took a seat. He held her hand in his and kissed it.

"Misaki, just take your time alright. I'm right here. I'll be waiting."

**Author's Random Ramble:**

Hey guys, my last update in a while. My next would probably be at the end of March. Anyway, tell me what you think. This chapter isn't like the usual ones I post. This one's more on reflection. RnR guys.

Ja mata =)


	9. Chapter 9

**One Last Try**

**Chapter 9**

"If I were to estimate down to the last second, the time I would spend loving you, it would probably add up to forever." Takumi said looking far ahead in the clouds.

"Where did that come from?" Misaki asked with a soft giggle. Slowly she intertwined her hands with his and rested her head on his chest.

"I don't know. I was just saying, if you ever have any doubts just remember I said that."

Misaki smiled. "Don't worry, I will. Though I don't think I'll have any, doubts I mean."

Takumi nodded "Just in case anyway."

It was a breezy summer day. The park was unusually filled with less people. The birds were singing, the sunlight was just enough for warmth and it was peaceful. It was a perfect summer day.

The two of them lay on the picnic mat watching the fluffy clouds afloat on the cerulean sky. They were doing what people typically do when watching the clouds, looking for shapes.

"I think that one looks like a thong." Takumi blurted out nonchalantly.

"Pervert!" Misaki said, hitting him on the head.

"Ow, Misa-chan why'd you do that?" Takumi asked nursing his throbbing head.

"Because that is completely _inappropriate_." Misaki said stressing the last word.

"I don't remember having censorship rules for our dates Misaki."

"It's an unspoken rule."

"Why is it that bad? I'm going to see you wear one anyway." Takumi retorted in which he earned a fist to his gut.

"Misaki, you might kill me before we get married." Takumi said jokingly.

"I'm not going on a honeymoon with you, I don't know what you'll do to me." Misaki said defensively.

Takumi gave a chuckle. "Well for starters, I may have you do a little catwalk with some lingerie on. You know, before we heat things up." Takumi said, as if pondering on the idea with all the strength he could summon.

"Takumi! That is totally R-18." Misaki screamed her face turning red.

"It's alright Misaki, we're 22 years old. We are _way_ beyond having censorship on our heads. It's time to face the music."

"I hate you so much right now." Misaki said as she buried her face in his chest. Takumi held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't be like that Misaki, remember my awesome addition skills." He said holding her closer.

Misaki nodded "I'll probably love you 'till forever is up." Takumi smiled and closed his eyes.

Everything went quiet as the two of them drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

_A dream. _Takumi said to himself as he looked up at the clock. _2:38 am. _It was early morning and he was only able to get a few hours of sleep.

No, _a memory_. He recalled, it was back in those days when his proposal to Misaki was looming above their heads. He looked at Misaki, he looked at reality. They took off the tubes but Misaki was still unconscious. She was breathing steadily, a peaceful look etched on her face. He watched her chest as it slowly rose and fell. She was alive, unconscious but alive. That's all there is to it. _I can wait _he thought.

It was unsettling for him, how at one point everything is perfect, life is perfect, there was nothing to worry about. Then the next he'd find himself stuck in the middle of nowhere, alone, helpless, unsure of what to do. It was new to him, he was always in control, secretly calculating outcomes, weighing the costs estimating the effects. He always puts up an air of nonchalance but inside it a man who thinks and analyzes with much thought. Now everything has shifted, he wasn't steering his ship, nobody's there in the helm at all. The ship was drifting towards the uncertain.

He looked at the clock again. _2: 50 am_. It's amazing how much time the human mind consumes just by thinking. He was awake, in the middle of the night with nothing to do. He had no one to talk to, Misaki was not waking up any sooner and he couldn't force himself back to sleep.

He stood up from where he was sitting, he looked at the window and watched how life stood still during the night. The stars were shining as bright as ever, the moon luminescent as always. It almost looked comical, if it were possible you could see the _zzzzzz _from those who were sleeping. He wished he could just laugh in the face of death, if these were the comic books he would. He would laugh at it and cheat it and then he could save Misaki, but he won't and he can't.

Then he remembered the divorce papers, which was long overdue by that time. He wondered if she would remember, he wondered if she would still ask for it. Takumi has been living in wonder these past few months. He wondered if Misaki was eating well, he wondered if she was getting enough sleep, he wondered who she was with, he wondered if she was working too much, he wondered if she would ever come back, he wondered whether she still loved him or not.

"Misaki, I'm so tired." Was all he managed to say, he lay down his head by Misaki's side and unknowingly the tears started to run down his face.

* * *

Takumi is crying again, this is the first time I ever hear him say he was tired though. I probably knew that for a long time now. I've put him through so much pain already. I'm beginning to think that if I leave this world right now I'd be easing his burden. He wouldn't have to take care of me anymore, then he could just move on. Though I know I'd be so jealous when he goes off to marry someone else maybe then he would be truly happy. He wouldn't have to go through those things with me.

As if reading my thoughts I feel Takumi hold my hand and tighten his grip. It's like he's urging me to fight. _Don't let go_. I want to let go. I'm tired too you know, is what I would like to say. He would probably hate me for it if I ever say it aloud.

I want to wipe away his tears, he doesn't deserve to waste his tears on me. Seeing him so down is like a nightmare I have to live through every day. I want to hold him, I want to comfort him, I want to tell him that everything's going to be alright and that I love him but I can't. I just _can't _and it's so frustrating and I feel so trapped like I'm bound by the chains of my selfishness and foolishness. I feel like a prisoner sentenced to a lifetime of heartbreak. I don't want this anymore. I want to go back to Takumi. I can't bear to see him like that. It's too much for me.

_Misaki, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that._

It's alright Takumi, I don't mind. You should go home and rest I'll be fine.

_I don't know what came over me._

You don't have to explain yourself.

_Don't worry Misaki, I won't leave you. Maybe I was just really sleepy and I was sleep talking._

What a lame excuse Takumi.

_I love you Misaki. I know you can hear me._

Yeah me too idiot, I love you too.

* * *

Misaki's visitor for the day was her mother and Suzuna. They brought a fresh bouquet of flowers and a basket of fruits. They also brought some new pajamas for Misaki. Minako kept advising Takumi to go home and take a rest while they look after Misaki but Takumi politely declined their offer. He wanted to be there when Misaki opens her eyes.

"Are you sure Takumi-kun?" Minako asked.

"Yeah, I want to stay here. Though I suppose I need to go out and buy some things for Misaki. Is it alright if I run to the supermarket first?"

"Of course. Take all the time you need." Minako said patting him on the back.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Takumi said as he dashed off.

Minako examined her daughter. She was looking a lot better since when they first brought her to the hospital. Her wounds were healing and she was getting back her usual glow.

"Seems like Takumi-kun is doing a good job in taking care of you."

_Yeah, I know. He's a keeper isn't he?_

"I do worry about that boy sometimes. He tires himself too much and doesn't seem to get enough rest. Although this is the first time I've ever seen him so out of balance with his life."

_I guess perverted aliens get tired too._

"But you're really lucky Misaki, to have met a guy like him. Now when you wake up be sure to give him a big hug and a big thank you."

_Of course._

"And I suppose giving him a child wouldn't hurt too."

_WHAT?_

"Mother, Misaki-nee might die of a heart attack with the things you're saying." Suzuna joined in.

"Why what's wrong with that? They're husband and wife. It's about time they give me a grandchild. I wouldn't live forever you know."

"Mother that topic is so out of place."

"Well you know, I was just trying to see if Misaki will respond in any way." Minako said, a sad smile on her face.

"I'm pretty sure Misaki-nee can hear you though."

"Then that's good right? Hey Misaki, if you don't mind how does a baby girl sound like? Or maybe twins would be nice too." Minako said.

"Wouldn't they need a successor to Onii-san's business empire? I think a baby boy is in order."

_ .Stop. We haven't even talked of babies yet!_

"I wonder what their baby would look like."

"I'm pretty sure it would look like the both of them." Suzuna offered.

"That's pretty vague, don't you think?"

"No I think it I can picture it in my head." Takumi butted in.

"Ah Takumi-nii. We were just talking of how your baby would look like."

"Yep. I heard you by the door."

"Takumi-kun we were talking about it earlier. Boy or girl?"

"Why not twins?" Takumi said with a smile.

_No no no. Takumi don't join in! You're supposed to be the good husband and say this is not the time for it!_

"Ah I said that earlier too. I think having twins would be so cute."

"Yeah, I want ours to look like Misaki."

_Takumi that's just creepy_.

"Takumi-kun, when Misaki wakes up I really hope that you'll fix the rift between the two of you. I still want to see that grandchild of mine while I'm alive."

"Yeah, I hope so too. Don't worry we'll have it as soon as Misaki wakes up."

_Then you get pregnant stupid perverted outer space alien._

Minako and Suzuna stayed for another while talking of the different things Misaki used to do when she was just a child. Takumi was really entertained by the stores. As the sun began stepping down from the sky Minako and Suzuna bid farewell and promised to visit Misaki soon. They exchanged good wishes and parted ways.

* * *

_That was a very lively afternoon isn't it Misaki?_

Go make your own baby Takumi.

_I'm so sure you would've blushed so much._

I'll buy you a can of red paint as soon as I wake up.

_Come to think of it, we never talked about having children. On a serious note I mean. We always just joked about it you know. Remember when you said you wanted 10?_

Don't make me remember things Takumi, that's just embarrassing!

_Hmmm I suppose when you wake up we could talk about it sincerely._

…

_Right Misaki?_

Yeah I suppose.

_I wish you would wake up soon Misaki._

Yeah me too. It's so boring being like this.

_I miss you so much._

I miss you too perverted alien.

Life is a series of fortunes and misfortunes. I remember reading that on some book my friend lent me. Somehow I'm beginning to live by the saying. It was of great fortune that I have Takumi as my husband, it was of great misfortune that night had ever happened and I went ape shit. Then we temporarily separated then I got into this accident. Come to think of it, why does it look like all my misfortunes outnumber my good fortune or maybe it was just that I took the good life for granted and now it's being taken away from me. I don't want that, I want to prove myself that I can value even the smallest happiness I feel in my heart. That I can value the life I have now, my job, my friends, my family and my Takumi.

* * *

"If I were to estimate down to the last second, the time I would spend loving you, it would probably add up to forever." Takumi had said to a sleeping Misaki.

"Do you remember me saying that Misaki? It was such a nice summer day then."

_Silence_.

"Alright Misaki, time for bed. I love you sweetheart, sweet dreams." Takumi said as he kissed Misaki's forehead.

It was at that moment when he felt a light squeeze on his finger, he looked at it only to find himself staring at curious amber eyes.

**Author's Random Ramble:**

Yo! How'd you guys like this one? I really wasn't sure I'd be able to write this chapter because my mind seemed to be wandering off this past few weeks. Well then now that Misaki's awake it's time for the real fun to begin. I'm still thinking of how to pull this one off, cliffhangers are such nice canvasses to steer the story round. Anyway, tell me what you think, I really appreciate the reviews they're one of the only things that brightens up my day. I know its way beyond the end of March (not really it's just April 3 here I'm three days late), it's already the first week of April sorry about that. I lost track of time. Like I said, wandering~ Do let me know what you think will happen to our cute duo.

Oh yeah, congratulations to my fellow graduates out there! =D

Do college kids still read fanfiction? XD

Xoxoxo

Ja mata! ^_^v


	10. Chapter 10

**One Last Try**

**Chapter 10**

_"You're so twisted right now Ayuzawa."_

_ "All your fault."_

_ "No, it's yours. You're breaking your own heart."_

_ "Is this what you really want?"_

_ "It'll be easier for us if you sign that now."_

* * *

"Her vital signs are looking good. It's a miracle she woke up." The doctor took off his stethoscope from Misaki's chest and proceeded to write on the charts.

"I was really surprised when I saw her looking at me. I wasn't able to talk to her much though. She was just looking and seemed to get drowsier by the second. Next thing I know she was sleeping."

"It's normal, now we know that her brain is functioning well. Just keep an eye on her. We need to keep her here in the hospital for a few more days. We need to monitor her for a while to see if she recuperated well."

"Of course doctor, thank you very much." Takumi said as he shook the doctor's hand.

"If you'll excuse me." And they were alone.

"You gave me quite a shock Misaki, I thought something bad happened to you when you suddenly closed your eyes." Takumi said as he took Misaki's hand in his.

"I'm glad you're alright now. You heard what the doctor said? Just a little more rest and we can go home. That would be nice won't it?"

"Mmmmmm."

"Misaki?"

"Mmmmmm."

"Ta…kumi"

"Misaki I'm right here."

"I'm…so…rry"

"It's okay Misaki everything's fine." Takumi placed a kiss on Misaki's forehead.

"Misaki?"

Silence.

_She's asleep again I guess. _

I kept remembering weird things in my dreams. I remembered the proposal, the wedding, and the honeymoon then there's this company conference I attended with Takumi, that night when I left him, the conversations we had, that little picnic date in the forest, the dance we had, the car accident and a lot more. So much more. It seemed like a mini player was stuck in my head and I relived my whole life with Takumi. I don't know why I feel dread instead of happiness. I think I woke up too soon. I don't know what I'll say to Takumi. It seems that no matter what I tell him it will never absolve me of the pain I caused him. It was too soon, I wasn't ready to face yet the harsh reality and the huge mess I left in my wake. I'm such a coward.

* * *

Misaki's friends and family were gathered outside her room. The doctor could only allow two visitors at a time and so they were taking turns. Takumi was still inside talking to Misaki. The doctor had warned them about memory loss. Amnesia. He said not to be alarmed if the instance Misaki wakes up and she doesn't remember much. He said it could be temporary and that it just needs a little more time. The others were shocked to hear this of course.

Takumi didn't take it too well and went back inside Misaki's room. The woman was awake her eyes fixed on the darkening clouds. It was winter, a little close to Christmas. Misaki was looking outside, taking it all in as if trying to imprint the image in her mind forever.

"Misaki?" Takumi called out.

"Misaki?" He tried again.

She looked at him with those curious amber eyes and as if afraid of having her gaze reveal something averts it back to the sky. Takumi was surprised, not even a _hello _or at least a welcoming smile from her.

"Misaki, how are you feeling?"

"Head, my head hurts." She said, her voice was small, unsure.

"Would you like me to call the doctor for you?" She nods, then taking one look again at Takumi.

"Who are you?" She asks in that small voice again, as if carefully treading dangerous water.

"Usui Takumi." He said with a smile, he needn't show her how he was hurting inside, how his heart constricted when she asked him that question.

"My head feels…fuzzy."

"Do you know your name?"

"Ayuzawa Misaki." _Ayuzawa._

"I see. Wait here alright? I'll call the doctor." With a nod she let him leave.

* * *

"She wants a doctor." Takumi said as he left Misaki's room.

"What did she say?"

He was silent unsure of what exactly happened. He refused to acknowledge it though deep in his heart he knew, he knew the answer.

"Sh-she doesn't remember me." And just like that they were all silent. Quietly sympathizing with the man who has been through much.

"I need to go call the doctor. If you'll excuse me." So he went, face impassive, quiet, without another word.

"Did Misaki really forget?" Sakura asked.

"It's possible you know? She hit her head hard on the steering wheel when she crashed. It was all bandaged up." Tora said.

"This must be hard for Usui-san." Miho said looking at Misaki's door.

"I wonder for how long he can hold on." Tora added as an afterthought.

Then they all went quiet again. Tears started running down Minako's eyes. She felt sadness and pity for her daughter who almost lost so much and for her son-in-law who seemed to be barely hanging on. As a mother she knew when her child is in pain, Takumi was like her own son, for her to see him that way and to have Misaki forget was all too much.

"Mother it's alright. We'll help Takumi-nii and Misaki-nee with the best we can." Suzuna said to her mother comforting her. Minako just nodded unable to talk through her tears.

"Their life is too tragic." Tora commented.

"Tora, I don't think that helps." Miho said as if scolding him.

* * *

"Hello Misaki-san how are you feeling today?"

"My head hurts and my right leg feels… I don't know… weird." Misaki tried moving her leg just a little to no avail.

"Okay then we'll have to check on that later. By the way, my name is Dr. Kimura I'm a neurologist. Rest assured you are in safe hands. Now Misaki-san I'm going to ask a few questions so please bear with me. These are absolutely necessary."

"Okay." She nods her head.

Behind the doctor Takumi sits by the chair used by visitors. The doctor advised him to stay there so as not to alert the patient.

"What's your name?"

"But you just said it doctor." Misaki said dumbfounded.

"Necessary, Misaki-san." The doctor gives her a stern look.

"Oh right sorry." Takumi snorts, she gives him a glare, clears her throat and answers the question. "Ayuzawa Misaki."

"Okay good. Next your birthday?" Misaki answers flawlessly. The doctor nods in approval.

"The last would be the current year."

Misaki stares at him then at Takumi then at the ceiling as if trying to procure an answer out of it. "I'm sorry I don't know."

"That's alright Misaki-san. Now do you remember why you're here?" Misaki shakes her head.

"You were in a car crash as it happens and you hit your head pretty bad. You were in a coma for almost a year, a little swelling in the brain too but that's alright now."

Though Misaki seems to be comprehending what the doctor was saying her mind was reeling. She didn't know it was that bad. She looked at Takumi again her eyes questioning.

"Last time we checked your vitals are good. We will need to keep you here for a few more days then you can go."

Misaki muttered her thanks to the doctor as he left. She was stuck with Takumi who was looking at her with dimmed eyes.

"Usui-san." She called out. He nodded.

"You don't remember me Misaki?" He asked, pain seeping through his words.

"Am I supposed to know you? In a special way I mean. I already know your name" She said head tilted in question.

"I think it would be a great surprise to you if I told you who I am right now." Takumi smiled.

"No fair." Misaki pouted.

"I'll tell you soon. For now you should rest, or would you like to see your other visitors?"

"Okay, before I sleep."

And so they went in pairs, asking her if she remembered them. She remembered her mother and sister but she didn't seem to know Miho, Sakura and Tora.

"That's mean Misaki, you don't remember your best friend." Tora said feigning offense.

"Sorry. I didn't know we were that close."

"How about me Misaki-san, I'm the best secretary you have!" Miho said, chin tilted up eyes watering.

"I'm really sorry." Misaki took in each and every one trying to focus though her eyes kept wandering to where Takumi was seated. He was alone in the corner, quietly watching the little scene play before him. Minako took notice of this and asked her "Have you talked to him yet?" Misaki nodded. "Just a little." Minako smiled. "You should, he was the one who waited the longest for you to wake up."

"Why?"

"He never told you who he is?" Minako asked.

"He told me his name." Misaki said as if that was as good as the truth. Minako looked at Misaki then Takumi and began to understand the situation.

"I think he'll tell you in time. Now then- she says to everyone- I think we should all let Misaki rest!"

Everyone agreed and so one by one they left saying their goodbyes and get well soon wishes. Yet again Misaki looked at Takumi who was sitting by himself in the corner.

"Aren't you going home Usui-san?"

"No, I'm staying here." He said standing up and taking a seat beside Misaki.

"Why? Are you allowed to stay here?"

"Of course I'm allowed to stay here." He said as he took Misaki's hand. "I'm your husband after all." He smiled brightly, Misaki was red all over.

"Was that a joke?" She said not able to meet his eyes.

"Of course not. Want me to prove it?"

"Yes!"

"Ah but all our wedding pictures are at home. I have my wedding ring with me though your initials are there." He said taking off his ring and showing her. She looked flushed.

"I actually married you?" she looked scandalized.

"That's very mean Misaki, do I not look like a decent person?" He said with a pout.

"No it's just that, I couldn't imagine myself getting married." She said looking down at the ring. Then without warning she took Takumi's left hand and placed the ring back on his ring finger. Takumi looked at her his heart swelling, it was just like that day, their wedding day, when she inserted the ring. It was just like that, that her face was serene and glowing. He didn't know if it was just the moonlight but Misaki's face glowed with sentiment and pain.

"I don't have a ring?" She suddenly asked shattering the moment.

"Of course you do it's at the-" He was cut short remembering that Misaki didn't wear her ring that night, he saw while he was dancing with her. Which could only mean that it was lost in the crash or in her apartment. Of course it would only complicate things to explain to her right then that they were on the brink of divorce.

"I'm not sure where you placed it before the crash." He said with fake disappointment.

"Oh, then I'm sure I'll find it. You'll help me right?"

"Of course."

"You should sleep Usui-san, it is rather late."

"You should sleep too Sleeping Beauty." Misaki nods at this and beams a smile at him.

"Good night Usui-san, sweet dreams."

"Good night to you too Misaki, sweet dreams. Oh and call me Takumi."

"That would feel weird. But alright I guess it's just fitting. Good night again." Takumi just nods and smiles, resting his head on Misaki's bedside.

Misaki looked at him with a kind of wonder how this wonderful man was able to love her at all.

**Author's Random Ramble:**

Hey there! I really had a hard time working out how I'll work on the story once Misaki wakes up. Well then we shall see how the story unfolds as the chapter goes on. Well this chapter was rather short, a little disappointed with myself. Guess I need to make it a bit longer next time. Now, the reason I asked if college kids still read fanfiction is because I'm starting college in August. So I was kind of wondering if they still have time for this kind of stuff. So glad they still do. Anyway, hope you'll stick by this story. Thanks for the reviews everyone and the follows and the favorites. I really am thankful. And so I am yet again handing freshly baked virtual cookies. Do grab a piece for yourself. It's free!

Ja mata! ^_^v

P.S.

Do check out my new story 'Are You for REAL?' contrast to my original plans for an angst story I decided that this one already has enough drama, and so I've decided to make one with a more lighthearted feel. Anyway hope you like it. RnR guys, would definitely appreciate it. Thanks.

-SEyes17


	11. Chapter 11

**One Last Try**

**Chapter 11**

"Hey Takumi, what kind of house do we have?" Misaki asked as Takumi wheeled her over by the car. It was a beautiful winter morning. The whole of the city looked like a winter wonderland in one of Santa's snow globes. The grounds were covered in soft white snow, Christmas lights hung over head twinkling in different hues. The cold wind gently caressed Misaki's cheeks turning her face red. She looked up and saw the sun shining just a little through the clouds. She was out at last. Lucky for her she can make it back home before Christmas.

"A normal one I guess. It has doors and windows." Takumi said, face deadpan. Misaki pouts and hits his arm.

"Of course it has doors and windows! It's a house. I meant what, a mansion? A condo? An apartment? Or maybe a shanty?"

"The first one I guess. It's not that big though. We bought that house as a wedding gift for ourselves." Takumi said as he places a bonnet on her head and kisses the top of it. "You might catch a cold."

"Say, do we go out on dates for Christmas?" Misaki turned to look at him, eyes wide and sparkling, expectant somehow.

"Yeah, when we're not busy with work." Pierre spotted the two of them and opened the car door hastily helping Takumi load Misaki with her wheelchair into the car. Misaki looked at Pierre and studied his face carefully trying to remember who he was but to no avail. Takumi who was observing Misaki just gave a sad smile.

"Sit tight madam." Misaki nods at him and waits for him to close the car door. She turned to Takumi, sensing her question in mind he answers her without missing a beat.

"He's Pierre, your chauffeur." Misaki's eyes widen in surprise. "Somebody drives for me?" She turns to look at Pierre, who pretends to hear nothing, then back at Takumi. "Are we rich or something?"

"You might call me an arrogant bastard when I tell you how rich we are." Takumi said with a smirk. Misaki blushed. _What's wrong with me?_

"You're still red Misaki, did you catch a cold after all?" He examines her, his face a few inches from hers their lips almost touching. Takumi was looking at her as if gazing into her very soul. Misaki turned redder scolding herself mentally for being so caught up in his eyes. They stay like that for a few more seconds. "Takumi…" She closes her eyes, lips ready for a kiss.

"Misaki, I'm sorry." He took her in for a hug. A sweet, tight embrace. Opening her eyes slowly she looks up with a questioning look. She wraps her arms around him squeezing him tight burying her face in his chest. _Ah so embarrassing!_

"I'll give you a kiss before we sleep, if you want." Misaki shakes her head and punched him on the gut, embarrassed that her husband realized she wanted a kiss. Takumi lets go looking at her incredulously.

"I-it's not like I wanted to kiss you or anything." Misaki says haughtily. Takumi retorts with a snort earning him a glare from his wife.

"You never change." He said, patting her head.

"Don't talk to me Takumi."

"Alright then."

The arrangement worked for them just for a few minutes before Misaki broke her silence and started asking him questions. Takumi answered them happily and teasingly asked his wife what happened to not talking to each other. Misaki, flushed with annoyance, pounded on her husband's head. They were silent until they reached home.

* * *

"Welcome home!" Everyone said as the door to the mansion opened. Misaki looked at them and remembered seeing them at the hospital. Minako stepped forward and gives her a big hug.

"Dear why are you still in a wheelchair, can't you walk yet?"

"Ask Mr. Know-it-all over there." She said pointing an accusing finger on Takumi. Her face was still sour with annoyance. Minako looks at him with questioning eyes as if sending him some telepathic message. Takumi shrugged as if to say _'I have no idea._'

"Why don't we eat lunch Misaki? That'll surely lighten up your mood." Misaki nodded silently walking ahead of everybody when she suddenly realized she doesn't know where the dining room is.

"Uhm which way is it?" She said turning to Minako. Takumi points to her right.

"I'm not asking _you_." She said pointedly.

"Misa-chan is so grumpy today." Takumi hugged Misaki from the back "Let's just enjoy lunch alright?"

"Well let's leave these two love birds alone, shall we?" Miho pushes everyone to go ahead, leaving the two of them by the door.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Takumi cooed to his wife.

"I don't know." He heard some sniffles.

"Are you crying sweetheart?" Misaki shakes her head. "Of course not." Takumi smiled.

"Of course not, you're one tough cookie aren't you?" Misaki nods.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know!" She shouts back.

"Whoa easy there." He holds her tighter. "Did you want that kiss after all?" She stays quiet and goes limp in his arms.

"Stupid, of course not. I feel weird and… sad." She sniffles again.

"Eh? A kiss would definitely make you feel happy." He turns Misaki around to face him. He was surprised when Misaki suddenly broke into tears.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. My brain is looking for something." Takumi wipes her tears away and kisses her forehead.

"We can always look for it together." Misaki cried harder.

"I t-think I want to-to go to bed for a while." She announced in spite her outburst.

"Okay. I'll take you upstairs." He took her hand and led her to their bedroom. Misaki took one long look inside before plopping down on their bed.

"I'll just take your food up here. Call me when you're hungry alright?" Takumi was about to leave when Misaki tugged on his shirt.

"Don't go." Her eyes were pleading. "Stay with me?" He stared at her for quite some time, Misaki bowed her head "Sorry, I guess you wanted to go downstairs." She lets go of him and pulls the blanket over her head.

"I'll call you when I'm hungry." Takumi sat on the bed and pulled down the blanket. Misaki was still crying underneath, eyes closed trying to sleep.

"Misa-chan, move a little. You're taking up all the space." Misaki pretended not to hear.

"Come on Misaki, I thought you wanted me to stay?" And so she moved reluctantly and looked at him. He gave her a smile and lay down beside her. He kissed away her tears and pulled her into a cuddle.

"Why don't we take a nap first, Misaki? Maybe you do need a little rest." She buried her face in his chest. A few more minutes pass before she spoke again.

"Takumi…" He waited for her to finish and stayed quiet. "I don't know why… my heart remembers you."

"That's easy Misaki, you love me that's why."

"Do you love me Takumi?" She looked up at him eyes wide. He gave her a light peck on the lips and earned himself a blush from his wife.

"Of course I love you Misaki. We've been through so much already." She stared at him a little longer and hid her face again.

"I think my heart is telling me to say I love you too."

"You do?"

"I feel all bubbly inside." She answers vaguely.

"But you don't remember me." He reasoned out.

"I know but there's something, there's this something inside me. I can't explain it. I just…" Her face scrunched up in deep thought. Takumi chuckled and lightly flicked her forehead.

"Don't think too much. If that's how you feel then I'm happy. As long as your feelings are true, there's no need to find out why, right?" She nods and kisses the tip of his nose.

"Hey Misaki, do you know what my heart is telling me?"

"What?"

He looked her in the eye, holding her gaze as he spoke. "That I love you forever and ever."

She giggled. "That's so lame Takumi."

He smiles and holds her tighter. Misaki finally closes her eyes, her breathing slow and steady.

* * *

"What happened to those two?" Everyone was gathered in the dining room waiting for the couple to come and join them. The food was ready on the table, with a cake that says 'welcome home'. A video presentation of Takumi and Misaki's wedding day was also prepared for the party.

"Maybe Misaki wanted to rest? She did seem a bit grumpy when she came home." Tora said trying to help.

"Or maybe they're having a good heart to heart talk." Miho added.

"_Or maybe_ they're…" Suzuna leans in close to Tora and whispers something making him titter.

"Yeah, yeah maybe."

"Maybe what?" Miho probes.

"You know, the things two people do in bed."

Silence.

"Ugh, what the hell? Misaki-san just got back from a coma and doesn't remember much at all, I don't think Usui-san would do something so low." Tora burst out laughing.

"Miho has a dirty mind. What did _you _think I meant?" Miho stared at him dumbfounded. "B-but you said two people and bed…"

"You know they're probably _just_ sleeping together, as in side by side, cuddling and all. I think Miho was referring to the 's' word." Tora was still in his fits of laughter while Miho turned redder by the second.

"O-of course I knew what you meant, you're the one who keeps spouting nonsense _Tora-san_."

"Now when did you get so formal with me?" He stopped laughing now, looking earnestly at Miho.

"I always was polite with you." She said curtly. Suzuna stood up and walked over to her mother who was watching the lot of them have their fun.

"Mother, I think those two are getting along too well." Minako nods in agreement with her daughter.

"They aren't they. Too bad Misaki isn't here to see this."

"I can go check on them if you want. Maybe they are resting in their room." Minako gives her the go signal and Suzuna took her leave.

She went upstairs and knocked on the couple's bedroom door. There was no answer. She tried three more times before finally turning the knob. The door opened, turns out it wasn't locked. Suzuna stepped inside and walked through the inner door and saw her sister and brother-in-law sleeping peacefully on the bed. Takumi held Misaki close to him as if never wanting to let go. Misaki slept peacefully her head resting on Takumi's chest with one arm wrapped around his neck.

"So that's what they've been up to. Sheesh making us wait downstairs." Suzuna took a snapshot of the two sleeping figures.

"Sweet dreams, sleepyheads." She silently made her way outside, making sure to lock the before she left.

* * *

"Misaki, wake up sweetheart." Takumi lightly nudged the sleeping Misaki.

"Five minutes more." She said in a sleepy drawl.

"I'm sorry Misa-chan no can do. It's already evening and you haven't eaten anything yet." Misaki shot out of bed and looked at the clock.

"It's this late already? Oh no, everyone must have gone home." She felt a little guilty having to make everyone wait so long.

"On the contrary, they're still there."

"Th-they are?" Takumi nods.

"Oh come on, let's go down. I didn't realize I'd sleep this long." She was all jumpy, looking for her slippers and making a dash for the bathroom to wash her face.

"Calm down Misaki, there's no rush." Takumi said trying to slow down his runner of a wife.

"There _is_ a rush. They've been here all afternoon!" Takumi grabbed her and gave her a full kiss. Misaki went limp in his arms and wrapped her hands around his neck. He buried his hand her hair, deepening the kiss. They stay like that for a few seconds before Misaki finally pulled away, face red.

"That calmed you down. Are you okay now?" Misaki nodded silently and walked towards the door.

"Misa-chan is still so cute."

"I heard that!"

* * *

"Well there they are. You guys certainly took your time." Tora patted their backs and practically shoved them inside the dining room.

"Oh look who's here!" Miho chimed.

Misaki apologized for their little sleepyhead act promised to stay awake for as long as she could for their sake.

"It's okay Misaki-nee, we understand. This commemorative photo of today is a good consolation anyway." Suzuna said patting her head.

"What commemorative photo?" Suzuna showed and all hell broke loose. "SUZUNA! WHERE DID YOUGET THAT?"

"I snuck into you room a while ago." Suzuna tried hard not to trip on the chairs and fall over. For someone who just came back from the hospital, Misaki has lots of energy to chase around people already.

"Did you two just really sleep, or did you do something else?" Tora asked Takumi.

"She was tired."

"Well she's definitely not tired now. They say that such bedtime activities rejuvenates the human body." Miho slapped Tora on the head.

"Bedtime activities?" Miho eyes him suspiciously.

"Miho-chan is thinking of perverted things again." Tora teased. Miho got into the spirit of chasing after him around the room. Takumi walked away from them and tried to stop Misaki from hurting herself.

"My, my young people are so lively aren't they?" Minako said as she sipped tea in the corner.

**Author's Random Ramble:**

Hallooooooooooooooooooo! Still hot here. =.=. This chapter is so cute (for me anyway I don't know what you guys think). So sorry that I posted late, I've been busy. Due to reader requests I decided to put a little Tora and Miho in the mix. Of course more to come in the succeeding chapters. So, reviews? I always have so much fun reading them. I should be doing yearbook staff duties right now, but this chapter is begging me to finish it and post it online. And so here it is. Again, thank you so much for reading it, following and of course adding to your favorites. Love ya guys.

I am totally craving for some ice cream right now. ( _ o _ )

Ja mata! v^_^v


	12. Chapter 12

**One Last Try**

**Chapter 12**

"Usui-sama, when will you be back here? The other board members are asking for you."

Takumi listened to Hiro as he read the morning newspaper. It was this early in the day and he was already greeted with problems. Skimming over the business section he realized the source of Hiro's concern; Walker corp. went down 5% in the international stock market. Having left the company in the hands of his most trusted employees, Takumi hadn't expected that huge of a point loss.

"I'll be back soon. I just have to sort some issues here back home. The board members are welcome to consult with me whenever. I am also available for video conferences in case of emergencies." Takumi said. Not bothering to even say goodbye, he hung up.

"Who was that Takumi?" He turned to his wife and gave her a smile. "Worried that I'm doing something bad behind your back?" Misaki gave him a huff. "No."

He took Misaki in his arms and rested her on his lap. "I was talking to my secretary."

"Oh? What's her name?" Takumi felt uncomfortable talking about secretaries, given the recent divorce issue.

"_His_ name is Hiro." Misaki let out an 'oh'

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" Misaki's stomach answered for her and let out a growl. "Y-yeah, I suppose."

"Alright, I'll just go cook something for us. Want some pancakes?" Takumi asked.

"Pancakes for brunch? Sounds good." As Misaki promised, they stayed up late last night to compensate for their little afternoon nap.

"I guess I could throw in some bacon." Takumi said as an afterthought.

Misaki watched him disappear into the kitchen. She turned her attention to the window, it was surprisingly a bright winter morning. It wasn't as cold as it was the day before. Misaki can clearly see the Christmas lights hanging in their neighbor's house. She wondered why they didn't have some hanging from their house too.

"Takumi, let's get some Christmas lights, our house feels so barren without it." She said as she took a peak in the kitchen. The smell of food got Misaki's tummy grumbling again.

"Sure, sweetheart. We can go out and buy some after we eat." Misaki, satisfied with his answer, seated herself on a chair.

"It's almost Christmas." She said more like to herself than to her husband. "Yeah. What do you want to do on Christmas?"

Misaki couldn't think of anything to do with him, she can't remember what he'd like to do.

"Let's just go somewhere nice. Don't we have a special place where we spend all sorts of occasions?" Takumi smiled. "We have tons of those places Misaki. We don't have one for Christmas though."

"Then let's go find somewhere." Misaki has all sorts of ideas for a perfect Christmas date. They could go walk in the park, have a nice, romantic dinner. Just for once she wanted to experience something normal. Like having brunch with her husband.

"Brunch is served my love." Takumi placed the food on the table and pulled a chair for his wife. They were both seated but neither of them are touching their food. They were both waiting for the other to taste it first. Takumi, wanting to watch his wife eat asked her. "You don't like the food sweetheart?"

Misaki not wanting to give him the wrong idea took a forkful of pancake and shoved it in her mouth. She took furtive glances at Takumi who was still watching her.

"Y-you should eat Takumi." She said, her face turning slightly red from Takumi's gaze.

"I love you Misaki." Misaki almost choked on her food and reached for a glass of water.

"What's with that so suddenly?" Takumi gave her smirk, "What's with _that_ reaction?" Misaki took Takumi's fork and tried to shove some food in his mouth.

"You wanted to feed me sweetheart? That's so sweet of you. In any case…" Takumi opened his mouth and said 'aaaaaaaaaaa'

Misaki blushed even more "I meant for you to take the fork." Takumi just gave her a wink.

"Feed me anyway, please?" Takumi asked with his puppy eyes.

"Then how will I eat?" Takumi smirked at her "I feed you of course. It will be so sweet, wouldn't it?"

* * *

After a brunch filled with arguments as to how much pancake should be there in each bite, they finally finished their food and started preparing to go out. Misaki was dressed in a warm, wool sweater with a heavy leather coat and boots. Takumi, who appears to be immune to the cold was only wearing a sweater and a jacket.

"Won't you be cold outside Takumi? The fabric of that jacket is thin." Takumi placed a bonnet on his head. "I'll be fine Misaki, don't worry."

They walked through the streets hand in hand, taking in their surroundings and enjoying the chilly air. Misaki pointed to a lot of things in the shop windows and every time Takumi would try to buy it only to be stopped by Misaki insisting that she was just curious, nothing more.

"I'll give you anything you want." Misaki thought about what he said. "The only thing I want is a memorable Christmas spent with you." She told him, face flushed and looking at the ground. Takumi gave her a peck on the cheek.

"It _will_ be a memorable one. I promise…especially when spent on the bed." Misaki smacked him on the head. "That's a different thing!"

Misaki saw a stand selling hot chocolate. Takumi, seeing his wife looking at it so intently, dragged her to it.

"Two hot coco please, the other one with extra milk." The server smiled at him. "Coming right up."

Takumi glanced back at Misaki and thought what a nice day he was having with her. It's been a long time since they last had a peaceful day like this. He wished it would never end but he knew for himself that it was a selfish wish. As much as he wanted to stay like this he still wanted her to remember everything even if it means reliving the whole divorce fiasco. He still wanted to make things right. And for one thing, he doesn't know how Misaki will react if she does remember.

"Is that your girlfriend over there?" The server asked him. He had to smile. "No she's my wife."

"Lucky you then. You seem really smitten by her."

"Yeah, I simply adore her." He paid the man for the drinks and walked over to Misaki.

Misaki reached for her cup and took a sip. "Be careful it's hot." Takumi took a sip on his own cup.

"It's rather sweet." Misaki remarked. "I had extra milk put into it. You don't like?"

She smiled "It's alright, I love it."

Right then a peddler was walking past them selling gloves, shades, bonnets and the like. Misaki walked over to the peddler and bought a pair of red gloves. She came running back to Takumi, face beaming with glee.

"What's that for?" Takumi asked. As far as he remembered, Misaki hated wearing gloves, even when it was cold. Misaki, not answering his question, suited one glove on his hand and the other on hers.

"There we go." Misaki smiled at the red glove on her hand. "It's a match! It's like us, half of the other. You are the other half of my heart, and together we're just as one." Takumi couldn't help but kiss Misaki right there and then, besides having that really cute expression and being sweet she's a totally different Misaki before she lost her memories. He wanted to cherish at least this moment with her because he doesn't know if they'll ever have another time like this.

And so they went on for their conquest of Christmas lights and the perfect spot to celebrate Christmas. With just the two of them. _Alone_.

After searching so many hardware stores, they finally came across this quaint little shop that sells all sorts of knick-knacks.

"Takumi! Look, look inside, they have those little elves that light up!" Misaki practically dragged him inside of the shop.

Inside was like a little wonderland of vintage and antique furniture and decorations. And as Misaki put it, an elf that lights up. She looked at it fascinated and really excited, she found a queer yet amusing piece of art.

Takumi browsed the shelves for something worthy of a purchase. He found all sorts of trinkets, porcelain figurines, vintage watches and rusted amulets, but what really caught his eye was a piece of parchment yellowing all the way through. He took it along with the porcelain figurine and brought it to the cashier.

"Now what do we have here young man?" The old antique collector studied Takumi's purchase. He seemed pleased with Takumi's choice and gave him a warm smile.

"This porcelain lady was said to have a companion, sadly it was lost in the war. It is still beautiful though, even as it stands on its own." Takumi nodded his head in agreement. It was beautiful, and he wanted to give it to his beautiful wife.

"Now _this_ one on the other hand…is a map." Takumi looked at him curiously. "A map of what?"

The old man smiled "They say that underground tunnels were built underneath the city during the war. It's out of commission now, but it was believed to have led to some secret place."

Takumi had an idea, maybe he and Misaki could go and look for the secret place and they can have their Christmas date there.

"But it is possible to search for it, right?" The old just nodded "If you're willing enough."

Takumi paid for the items and was about to walk over to Misaki when she came with a basketful of light-up elves.

"I want all of these." Misaki declared, her face set in that no-questions-asked state. Takumi was trying to hold back a laugh.

"What happened to Christmas lights?" She held out the basket in front of him. "These are much better, thank you very much." Takumi paid for the elves and they took their leave.

* * *

"Are you sure this map is real?" Misaki had her head buried on the piece of paper trying to understand the almost faded writings on it.

"If it's not real, it's one way to spend time I guess." Misaki, a no-nonsense person shook her head. "It's getting late Takumi. It's not good for us to be exploring now."

Takumi took her hand anyway and lead the way. Misaki, seeing how much fun he's having getting their selves lost, went on with him.

Misaki played with Takumi's hand and kept circling her thumb on it. "What if we get lost Takumi?"

"I don't mind. I'd have you all for myself." He said winking at her. Misaki blushed.

They went down on a set of stairs leading underground. They were both surprised to see that it was still accessible. There were different graffiti on the wall. The place was a little damp and mice could be heard from afar.

"Takumi, I-I'm not so sure about this place." Misaki said her eyes closed. She was just following Usui with her hand wrapped around his arm. Takumi took note that Misaki is terrified of ghost and especially dark places that might have ghosts.

"It's alright sweetheart, I'm right here. Just hold my hand." He kissed the top of her head and continued their walk.

"Takumi, are we almost there yet?" Takumi held her close. "Just a little bit more."

After wandering about in the dark, they finally reached the end of the tunnel which lead to a clearing overlooking the city. It wasn't that large of an open space but it was enough for any private rendezvous.

Misaki looked at the sight in wonder. She held her husband's hand, speechless and breathless. She wanted to cherish this little moment with him.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. "It is, and it's all ours." They found an old tree and sat underneath.

"The lights look like stars." Misaki kept pointing to the city lights which she swore looked familiar.

"I think looking at the stars on the sky is still better." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. "I think so too, because we can see some shooting stars." She rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" Takumi rested his head on Misaki's. "Of course."

"If we do see a shooting star what would you wish for Misaki?" She was quiet for a while, he could've sworn she had fallen asleep, but she answered and said "I want my memories back. I want to remember the life I have with you, down to the very start."

"The very start was when you became my personal maid." He said teasingly. "W-what, what in the world are you talking about Takumi?"

Takumi thought it was starting to get fun. He hadn't teased his wife for quite some time. "You were my personal maid and you usually did me _favors_."

Misaki shot up "F-favors, what kind?" He gave her a smirk. "The kinky kind." Misaki's face turned beet red.

"You're lying."

Takumi thought he was going to let the joke slide, but he decided to play a little more. "Am not. What I'm saying is totally true."

"Then you just fell in love with me because I'm your booty call?" She asked sadly, searching his face for any sign of denial.

"Okay, joke's over. We started the kinky stuff after we get married." Misaki was almost in tears when she realized she could just hit him on the face, which she did.

Takumi took the hit quite happily "Don't worry Misaki, I fell in love with you because you're a wonderful person, the light of my world and the love of my life. You're the most precious person to me and no matter what, I'd never let you go."

"Do you mean that?" He smiled at her and held her close to him. "I love you beyond anything." Misaki slowly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"That was a bad joke Takumi."

"Sorry sweetheart, my bad. I just missed teasing you."

Misaki didn't say another word and they stayed like that, in each other's arms for what seemed like forever when she suddenly asked him "What would you wish for when you see a shooting star?"

He didn't take long to answer "That everything would be back to normal, and…I want to start a family with you."

"You can only wish for one you know."

"A shooting star doesn't come very often, might as well wish as much as I can."

Misaki let go of him and looked up at the sky. "Then I'd also wish for a family."

"With me?"

"Of course with you idiot." Takumi smiled at her answer and gave her a soft, loving kiss on her lips.

_If it's with you, I will have no regrets. _

**Author's Random Ramble:**

I think this chapter is so sweet. I might as well lighten up on the story this time because there was such drama in the past chapters. Anyway, as they say, this is just the calm before the storm. So just stay tuned guys.

I'm starting college next week. Any tips?

Really hoping to find another otaku in my university. Hoping…

Ja Mata! v^ _ ^v


End file.
